Species
by Sandylee007
Summary: Spencer Reid is attacked mysteriously during a case. Soon he discovers that there's something bizarre growing inside him. And it's growing fast. What is it? And what will it do to him? MPREG with a HUGE twist A POTENTIAL NINE SHOT
1. The Contact

A/N: I just… don't know how to explain this, really. (sweatdrops) This idea just came to me, out of the blue, and gained a life of its own inside my head. I couldn't stop this from being typed out. 'Don't know how much good this'll be, though… (smirks sheepishly)

WARNINGS: Gore, mentions of violence, MPREG with a quite wild twist, supernatural elements, POSSIBLE slash in the future (if this continues, that is)… (glances around) Uh… Where'd ya all go?

DISCLAIMER: Despite some very, VERY sweet dreams I still own nothing of 'CM'. I'm just a crazy person who can't stop herself from typing. (grins like a madwoman) Slices through the idea of the movie in title, but doesn't touch a lot.

Awkay… I'm always really nervous with new fics, so… (swallows thickly) I REALLY hope you'll enjoy the ride!

**This first chapter is sort of brutal.** Just thought I should warn you…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Species<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Contact<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid's heart was pounding as he made his way through a long, dimly lit hallway. His steps sounded uncomfortably loud against the stone floor.<p>

Yes, he knew he was relatively safe. The only reason he'd been told to examine this particular part of their suspected UnSub's house was that there was practically no chance the man would be here. But his stiff, slightly shivering body didn't seem to believe any of that. Nor did his buzzing, screaming head.

And it seemed he'd been right with his suspicions. For as soon as he'd taken three more steps there was a scream – a howl of unimaginable pain.

Spencer swallowed thickly, hoping dearly that the others had heard as well. He spent only a second debating what he should do until he made up his mind. The UnSub had already killed ten people. There was no way he'd let there be number eleven, not when there was a chance for him to stop it. And so he moved.

It took less than fifteen steps to reach the hallway's only room's doorway. Nearly holding his breath and one of his hands making its way to his gun Spencer began to open the door. He wanted desperately to close it once more as soon as the sight met him.

It seemed he didn't have to worry about catching the UnSub anymore. Wesley Strummer lay on the floor, completely covered in blood that'd spread _everywhere_ and a knife in his hand. The man had cut a nauseatingly deep wound right across his throat. There were no marks of hesitation.

Spencer swallowed, trying to ignore the stench of death that was already creeping in. And despite the fact that he shouldn't have he felt a hint of sadness. He took some steps into the room although he wouldn't have wanted to.

There on the floor Wesley appeared a lot smaller and more fragile than in the pictures they'd seen. The man was certainly no athlete – his body was almost as thin as Spencer's, although not as tall. Wesley's shortcut brown hair was a blood stained mess. There was a still detectable albeit frail mixture of terror and relief in the man's half open, dead brown eyes.

Another life thrown to waste.

According to the profile Wesley was a very sick, troubled man. Whatever he'd been running away from he'd succeeded. Spencer wished he would've had the chance to ask 'why?'. Why would someone who had a good career and a loving girlfriend start killing all of a sudden? Why had Wesley butchered ten people? Why had he thrown away his life? Somewhere in those dead eyes the answer lingered, waiting to be detected.

And it seemed Spencer was about to get a taste.

He shuddered when there was a sudden hiss, followed by a slightly rotten stench that reminded him of something burning. Panic made Spencer's eyes fly wide. Had Wesley set a fire?

He moved, about to run out to warn his team, but the room's heavy door was slammed shut right before him. Spencer didn't even manage emit a sound before something threw him to the floor. He hit his head and saw stars for a moment, until he felt himself being hoisted up once more. Spencer whimpered quietly with pain and sheer panic when a invisible force hurled him against a wall and held him there. Something crushed against his throat, so hard that he could barely breathe. His heart began to beat frantically.

What the hell was going on? What was this? Who was attacking him? Was he having some sort of a sick nightmare again?

He didn't wake up, at least. The hold on his throat grew tighter, made him emit a choked sound.

Spencer really, truly wanted to scream, but couldn't even squeeze out a proper breath. His eyes stung while his heart hammered so hard it was a miracle the organ didn't give out completely. He tried, with all his might, to find a way out of this situation.

He never did find a way out. Instead whatever was attacking him chose a new approach. The choke hold loosened just a little bit while something started working on his pants.

Spencer's eyes grew impossibly wide and nausea swell inside his stomach as he understood what was about to happen.

_Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!_, his mind screamed. He still didn't.

His pants fell down, his cell phone sliding from the pocket with a loud clatter. Before Spencer's head, which was steadily sliding towards a state of shock, could realize what was happening he was pushed roughly to the floor once more. He tried to get up but before he could even push himself on all fours a crushing weight landed on him, pinning him to the floor so that he lay on his stomach, his eyes on Wesley's corpse. A couple of tears slid down Spencer's cheeks while he emitted wheezing breaths, his throat finally free.

Wesley… Did he get attacked like this, too? Was this why…?

At that very moment the invisible attacker made another move. And Spencer couldn't think at all anymore.

Something incredibly cold penetrated him, so hard that he emitted a rather pitiable scream. Spencer felt like he'd been torn apart and some blood stained his fingers with how hard he clawed the floor, as though trying to dig his way out. He could've sworn something seeped into his body and spread. Nausea exploded inside him but he couldn't even throw up.

It hurt, so much that it was driving him insane. He'd never felt this humiliated in his life, despite the fact that he could barely understand what was going on.

He actually managed to whimper when whatever was attacking him shifted slightly, changing the angle. Against his will a certain part of him hardened and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the humiliation from before grew several degrees.

This just couldn't be really happening.

Just then his ears caught the steps and muffled voices coming from the floor above. The whole team and several officers from the local police were there, close by. Or perhaps he was just imagining things in a moment of despair. He swallowed again, fighting not to vomit. He did _not_ want them to come down and see him like this.

The noises seemed to usher the attacker into changing plans. Spencer was hauled up, so hard that the pain that shot through his body made him cry out.

The noises upstairs disappeared. Had they heard?

Spencer's mouth opened but he couldn't utter a sound, wasn't sure if he even wanted to. His whole body was trembling with pain, terror and a storm of other emotions when his pants came back up. He was all too aware of the tears running down his cheeks.

This was just a sick dream. _Had to_ be. This just wasn't possible…

That thought became cut violently when the attacker took a firm hold of him once more and thrust him at the wall, with such force that Spencer hit his head _hard_. Spencer heard the sickening thud of his head connecting with a stone wall, a sigh like sound as the attacker vanished, and the sounds of his teammates approaching the door.

Spencer slid to the floor, unable to support the suddenly crushing weight of his body. Black consumed him in whole.

* * *

><p>TBC OR NOT?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Awkay… That was a pretty brutal start. (sweatdrops)

BUT, the question goes… Do you guys want to read more? Or should I just bury this right now and pretend this never, ever, ever existed? **PLEASE** leave a review and let me know! It'd seriously mean the world to me.

AND, **IF** you want this to continue… **Should there be pairings?** I'm open to both ways, so it's up to ya guys.

Thank you so much for reading! Who knows, maybe I'll be seeing ya around.

Take care!


	2. The Seed

A/N: GOSH, you guys! (gasps) You… You totally blew my mind with your reception towards the first chapter, ya know? You totally swept me off my feet. I seriously can't believe you liked it so! (GLOMPS) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You guys are seriously precious. (hugs again) See how fast you made me update? (grins)

I really, really hope you'll be just as pleased with this new chapter! (gulps) Uh huh, I suppose it's time to get started…

* * *

><p>The Seed<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid didn't really enjoy looking at his own reflection. But that evening he stared at the image on the filthy mirror that hung on the wall of his apartment building's elevator.<p>

He was almost surprised that he didn't look different. It shouldn't have been a surprise – all he got from the attack was a concussion and some bruises. He didn't even have to spend longer than one night in the hospital.

His memories of the attack were hazy at best. According to official reports their UnSub, Wesley Strummer, attacked him and killed himself. As much as he would've wanted to Spencer couldn't really believe that. Because he _did_ know that he'd been attacked by something else, by something… not quite from this world. He _knew_ although he only remembered hissing and flying through the air.

He winced, all too aware of how delusional and insane that sounded even to his own ears. He just wished he would've remembered what really happened in that room.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped with startle when a dog was barking all of a sudden. Looking towards the elevator's open doors he felt his eyes widen upon discovering a huge German shepherd that was first barking, then growling at him. The hair in the back of the canine's neck rose while several teeth were revealed. From the animal's eyes he could tell that it was about to attack. He'd never heard a dog make the kind of noises that one did.

The dog's owner, a quite athletic man of his age with blond hair and dark eyes, gave him a apologetic look. "I… I'm so sorry. Rex is usually kind towards everyone. I don't know…" The owner was forced to pause when Rex's growls became even more aggressive and the canine took the stance of a soon attacking wild animal. "Rex, NO!"

Just then, as fast as they'd opened, the elevator's doors closed, separating Spencer from the dog and its owner. He backed as far as he could, leaning heavily against the wall. His trembling fists balled while he gulped hungry breaths.

That… _That_ was beyond the infamous Reid effect. If the owner had lost control for even a fleeting second…

Spencer took a one more shuddering breath, fighting to calm his nerves.

He was really glad that he was going back to work the next day, because staying at home was clearly becoming too much.

It was a blessing, really, that in his emotional turmoil Spencer didn't have the time to notice his own reactions in the situation. For his stance hadn't been scared or even defensive. He'd been fully ready to attack.

* * *

><p>That night Spencer had a bizarre, extremely disturbing dream. Or to be fully honest he wasn't sure it really was just a dream.<p>

He saw blood spraying absolutely everywhere, despite the fact that his dream world was almost completely dark.

He heard screams of terror and despair, people pleading and praying in far more languages than he could count.

He saw brutally butchered bodies, hundreds of them. They all came to him in a stream of flashes, each of them staying in his line of vision for only a second but seeping to the depths of his mind. His attention focused on their dead eyes. Most of them still had traces of tears.

He heard the sound of a heartbeat coming to a stop.

And then, finally, he heard this strangest chirping sound. It didn't sound like any animal he would've known but it was most definitely very, very pleased.

Spencer woke up to his own whimper, his whole body trembling pitiably and his heart racing without any control. He gasped desperately although he felt so nauseous that it sounded almost like gagging.

What the hell was that? Where did that dream come from? He was well used to nightmares but that one was something worse.

Even now that he was awake flashes of those dead faces, of the blood, kept assaulting his head and eyes. That chilling chirping still echoed in his ears. In the end his stomach couldn't handle it anymore.

As fast as he possibly could he scrambled out the bed, away from the sweaty bedsheets. As soon as he made it to the bathroom he threw up loudly.

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't surprised that the morning after he was dead tired. After those dreams he was relieved he was able to get up at all. He was extremely happy when Aaron Hotchner announced that they'd spent the day in the office to catch up with the paperwork that'd been piling up.<p>

The relief was short lived, though. Almost as soon as Spencer sat down behind his desk he was attacked by a tiny yet extremely annoying headache.

He groaned quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers for a moment.

"What?" Derek Morgan's surprised voice startled him. There was a stunned look on his friend's face. "No morning coffee?" Before he managed to stop it the man placed a hand to his forehead. "Nope, no fever."

Spencer growled although it felt like a stab right through his brain, narrowing his eyes a slight bit while brushing the invading hand away. "I'm fine, okay? I just… didn't sleep a lot last night, that's all."

Derek's eyebrow immediately bounced up and the man gave him a sly, knowing grin. "I see. I didn't know you had it in you, kid."

Spencer didn't feel up to correcting the assumption so he focused his eyes on the pile of files in Derek's hold instead. His look turned into a glare of warning. "Stop slipping your paperwork into my pile."

Derek gave him his best innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that the mocha skinned agent vanished behind his own desk.

Spencer rolled his eyes, despite the headache the tiniest of smiles flashing on his lips for a split second. With that he focused on paperwork once more.

Or tried to, at least. Because his head seemed to have other plans.

While he scanned through the pictures and documents, furiously trying to formulate a sufficient report, the flood of information seemed to gain a life of its own. It seeped into all of his senses. He felt the presence of death, smelled the victims' terror, heard a heartbeat disappearing, saw how blood spilled from fresh wounds, actually tasted the blood. He'd never experienced anything as terrifying.

The chirping sound he'd heard in his nightmares stirred once more. This time it was even more excited, he would've almost dared to say aroused. And he didn't have the slightest clue of what to think about it.

He swallowed thickly, feeling some cold sweat on his skin.

Was he… losing his mind? Because that was what it felt like.

"Earth to Reid." Emily Prentiss's voice caught him so off guard that he unleashed a quite embarrassing yelp. The woman was looking at him with a great deal of amusement. "I know you tend to get absorbed by the workings of your mind but this is a bit creepy."

Spencer frowned, pleased to discover that the headache seemed to be easing slightly. "What are you talking about? I've only been working for about ten minutes."

Both Emily and Derek, who was standing beside the woman, gawked at him like he'd said the most absurd thing they'd ever heard. "Uh, kid… It's lunch time. Don't tell me you're not even hungry yet."

Spencer shivered, a bit rattled by those news. What happened to all those hours? He hadn't even gotten anything done.

"Oh no, you're not zoning out again." Derek's voice pulled him back to the present. The man was putting on his jacket. "I doubt Hotch ever eats, but Rossi and JJ went to get some Chinese and we're also hungry as hell. Are you joining us?"

Spencer swallowed thickly, his stomach performing backflips. Even the thought of food… "No thanks, I'm not really hungry. I think I'll get a couple of reports done."

Derek and Emily didn't appear convinced but they also knew that there was no changing his mind once he'd decided something. Spencer was lulled into comforting familiarity when the two of them began to argue whether Char siu was better than Kung Pao chicken.

He took a deep breath, trying to focus on work once more.

If he wouldn't get a hold of himself soon he'd be deemed unfit to do his job. What the heck was wrong with him?

He stared at the pictures before him, unable to look away. It was like something had taken complete control over his body. He stared at the dead body, at the blood. And somewhere in the depths of his head the chirping sound echoed once more, sounding almost like purring.

Spencer's stomach flipped upside down and his hand flew to his stomach. He could actually feel how all color slipped from his face.

He must've unleashed some sort of a sound because all of a sudden Derek looked towards him. A deep frown of open worry made its way to the man's face. "Reid? Are you okay?"

Spencer couldn't even open his mouth. His feet barely had the capacity to carry him as fast as he wanted to go. The exact same second he made it to the bathroom he threw up the little he'd managed to force down that day.

He spent almost ten minutes on the tile floor, puking and his body shuddering with new gags. On his way out he paused by the sink to rinse his mouth and spill some cold water on his face. He also made the mistake of facing his reflection and winced.

Great. So he looked just as shitty as he felt.

When he finally made it back Derek and Emily were waiting for him with looks of sympathy and worry. "You okay now?" Derek inquired.

He nodded, not managing to convince even himself. "I think so." He rubbed his stomach gently and winced. He could've sworn something squirmed in there. "Must be something I ate."

Emily didn't appear all that sure while she nodded slowly. "Uh huh." After thinking about it for a moment she handed a package of breathmints towards him. "Do you want one?"

He nodded gratefully, immediately accepting her offer. "Thanks."

Derek took a breath, pocketing his hands. "Well, I take this as a clear sign to close up for today. I'm going to take you home, now." Seeing his parting lips the man went on. "I'm not going to listen to your objections, kid. You're stuck with me."

Spencer shifted his weight to another foot, feeling extremely embarrassed all of a sudden. "'K", he muttered in the end, sounding like a sulking child. Then, as a sudden and very unexpected afterthought, he went on. "I'm… sort of hungry. Do you think we can get something to eat on the way?" To reinforce his words his stomach churned loudly. That extremely unnerving squirming sensation was back.

Derek stared at him like he'd had three heads all of a sudden. "Are you freaking kidding me? You just spewed your guts out and _now_ you want food?" Seeing his desperate look the man seemed to choose not to press any further. "Okay, then. You really need to get some meat on those bones, anyway."

Spencer barely managed to focus for most of the ride. The headache he'd been suffering from before came creeping back, nagging somewhere close to his forehead. He felt a desperate need to lean his head against the car's window. Only the fact that Derek seemed to be monitoring him constantly stopped him.

He must've been even more exhausted than he'd thought because he woke up to the nod of his head when the car pulled to a stop.

Derek gave him a sideways glance while parking. "Well morning, Pretty boy. 'Still up to eating?"

Spencer nodded eagerly and brought his hand instinctively to his stomach when it churned, his intestines forming knots. "Yeah." He opened the car's door – and froze.

That scent… It was meat. He shouldn't have been able to distinguish it from so far away but he did. And it allured him, hell a lot more than it should've.

Derek laughed when they entered the far from inviting grill. "Geez, kid! You weren't joking when you said you wanted food."  
>Spencer gave his friend a somewhat embarrassed grin, feeling some heat on his cheeks. Without anything further he focused on the about eighteen-years-old girl with orange pigtails, grey eyes and a bad acne who stood behind the counter. She was clearly feeling uncomfortable in her horrendous pink dress uniform. "What can I get you?" she inquired.<p>

Spencer swallowed, his fingers growing restless. It was quite disturbing to feel like he was starving and about to throw up at the same time. "A beef sandwich, please." Without having any control over his tongue he added. "And… I'd like to have the meat raw." He had absolutely no idea why he'd asked for that. Even the thought sounded disgusting.

The waitress – Suzie – gave him a weird look, then focused on Derek. "And you?"

Derek blinked twice, as though waking up from a stupor. "Just a cheeseburger." As soon as they were left alone the dark skinned man gave him a look. "Raw meat, huh?"

Spencer looked away, almost squirming inside his own skin. "It's… I don't usually like that stuff, but…" He trailed off with a shrug.

He heard Derek's grin although he didn't look. "Who might've thought. Even after all these years you still have surprises up your sleeve."

Spencer wished he could've been as amused. But just then something seemed to shift in his stomach again and he had to fight back a grimace.

The sandwich tasted like that best thing he'd ever had in his life, even though he could taste blood. The chirping was louder than ever before when he gulped down the meat. He even allowed the taste to swirl on his tongue for a moment.

He really was going crazy, wasn't he? That sounded like the most plausible explanation.

As soon as he was alone in the security of his own apartment he rushed to the bathroom, throwing up absolutely all there was in his stomach. It took all he had not to scream out loud while he squeezed the toilet seat so hard that his knuckles turned white, holding on for dear life.

This was just another nightmare. Had to be. Just a sick trick of his mind.

He really needed to wake up.

* * *

><p>"Reid, wake up."<p>

Spencer frowned, not recognizing that voice at first. He also didn't seem to have the slightest clue of where he was and what was going on. It should've terrified him but all he wanted was to go back to sleep.

"Reid, it's time to wake up." Aaron Hotchner. That voice most definitely belonged to his boss. "We've already landed."

Spencer opened his eyes slowly, almost unwillingly, and couldn't quite fight off a yawn. Embarrassment could most likely be seen on his face. He was really glad the others had already left the jet. "I, uh… I'm sorry. We were supposed to talk about the case…"

Aaron interrupted him with a shake of head. "Don't worry about it – you looked like you could use the rest. We'll have plenty of time later." The man frowned. "Reid… I didn't want to talk about this with the others present, but… Are you alright?"

Spencer shifted with immense discomfort, licking his lips. He'd been dreading this conversation for the past few days.

He knew that although he ate more than ever before he'd been losing weight during the past couple of weeks. He was also tired all the time, not enough to affect his performance at work but still. That coupled with his even more pronounced paleness, nausea and headaches the others must've noticed by now…

He swallowed, fidgeting as though he'd been trying to shed his skin. "I… Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just coming down with something." He then chose to answer the unvoiced question that hung thickly in the air. "And no, I haven't started using again."

Aaron nodded although the worry didn't quite disappear from the man's eyes. "You do know that you can talk to me whenever you feel like it, right?"

Spencer nodded. He did know, but it wasn't Aaron's fault that he didn't feel comfortable with trusting his boss with _this_. For now he'd try to work through whatever the hell _this_ was alone. "Yeah. I know."

Aaron nodded, appearing a slight bit more satisfied. "Then let's go. The others are waiting for us, as is chief Kensington."

Spencer switched his body on autopilot, mimicking Aaron's motions as the man took his bag, then headed out of the jet. He shivered when cold air wrapped around him as he stepped outside.

Clearly he was still a Vegas kid, deep down.

He wrapped his jacket a bit more tightly around himself, not paying much attention to how his hand rested almost protectively on his stomach. He shuddered when there was a yet another bizarre, fluttering sensation in his abdomen. A rotten taste rose into his mouth.

This… was no horrible dream, after all. He wasn't about to wake up.

And he really, really needed to find out what the hell was wrong with him before he'd lose all of his sanity.

Spencer and Aaron were so deep in thought that they didn't notice the person observing them.

A slightly unsteady hand dumped a cigarette before grabbing a cell phone and making a call. "You won't believe this." The gulp was thick, choked. "It attacked again. And… And I think it planted a seed this time."

* * *

><p>TBC, no?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Something wicked this way comes… (shudders) Things don't look too cheer-worthy right now, eh?

**PLEASE**, leave me a review – let me hear all your thoughts and feelings! Hell, tell me about your day. I just love hearing from ya guys! (glances with the most adorable puppy's eyes) I'm starting to fall for this and I have most of the story to come planned out, but I don't dare to fall in love with it just yet.

Would you guys like to read more of this?

If you would… A rough frama for the next one: With new 'symptoms' appearing Reid finally goes to see a doctor. What he hears is something he sure as hell wasn't ready for.

Until next time, folks, with whichever story that'll be!

Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>M the killer<strong>: Well THAT was good to hear! (grins from ear to ear)

Tons of thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Whiteiris<strong>: Awww, I'm really glad to hear you like this kind of stuff! (beams) We'll see just where this story bounces next…

Truckloads of thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku<strong>: (chuckles) Now there's a wicked plotline! (smirks) We'll see just where this story leads Reid…

Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory<strong>: I'm hearing ya, mon ami. (grins) We'll see just what direction this story will lead the romance department…

Loads of thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown<strong>: That I'll do. (nods and grins)

Lots of thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Crescent Neko<strong>: I'm incredibly happy to hear that! (smirks) I REALLY hope you'll enjoy where this story is about to go next.

Monumental thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>: GOSH, I'm so happy to hear you think so! (grins) I REALLY hope you'll keep feeling that way as the story goes on.

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>ilovereid<strong>: I'm really, really, really glad to hear that! (beams) Ah, we'll see just what happens next. The road sure looks like a messy one…

HUGE thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>desi<strong>: Awww, I sure will. (beams) We'll see just where exactly this story will lead next…

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


	3. The Parasite

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry that it took this long to update! I had some foreign relatives visiting and then I was hit by this extremely nasty flue (which still hasn't left me alone). (winces) So not cool.

I know I've kept you waiting too long, BUT before getting on with the story… Thank you so much for those fantastic reviews! (HUGS) I REALLY hope you'll all stay on board. Your support means the world to me.

Awkay. (takes a deep breath) 'Guess it's time to just bite the bullet, no? I REALLY hope this leg of the race turns out worth the wait.

* * *

><p>The Parasite<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

* * *

><p>Much like his mom, Spencer had never been a huge fan of flying. But until the past few weeks he'd been able to tolerate flights.<p>

Now the desire to vomit began as soon as the jet took off, every single time. That particular day he'd done remarkably well with tricking his mind to other matters and flushing down the vomit rising to his throat with bad coffee. But as they flew above Wisconsin, on their way home, he finally lost the battle. He was relieved the others were asleep.

He rushed to the toilet and threw up absolutely all there was in his stomach and much more. Once he was finally done he remained on the floor, gasping for the precious air he'd just lost. His hand flew to his upset stomach – and that's when he felt it once again.

A swell, such that's appeared subtly yet inevitably. And it seemed to be growing. He was finding it difficult to fit into his old pants anymore. It was probably the symptom that scared him the most. It was absolutely horrifying to have something inside him that grew so rapidly. He would've desperately wanted to know what it was and why it felt like it was eating him away. For the first time in his life he was looking forward to seeing a doctor.

Spencer swallowed thickly, bracing himself, then got up although his feet didn't feel entirely steady and cleaned himself up.

He'd have all the answers soon, he told himself. Until then he'd just have to hang on.

Spencer honestly thought he'd be able to get away with his little episode. That's why he shuddered with startle when he emerged from the tiny room to find Jennifer Jareau waiting for him. A deep frown appeared to her face as she examined him with her eyes.

He grinned faintly, desperately attempting to loosen the tightness around them. "'Guess I shouldn't have eaten that pizza, after all."

JJ sighed, the way her shoulders tightened giving him a loud warning. "You barely even touched it", she pointed out, then gritted her teeth. "Look, Spence… I'm not going to take that 'I'm fine' crap anymore, okay?"

Spencer's shoulders slumped with defeat and he felt extremely cold. It was worse and much more real, somehow, now that the symptoms he'd been struggling with had been noticed. "I… I've got a doctor's appointment scheduled", he admitted quietly, not wanting anyone else in the jet to hear. "It could be just stress, or something like that. It's probably just nothing. But…"

He became cut off when all of a sudden JJ took his hand and squeezed tightly. Her eyes did all talking for her.

Spencer would've really liked to hug her. It was embarrassing, really, how much he would've needed a hug at that very moment. But he felt too exposed and vulnerable already – he didn't need any further cracks on his shield right now. That's why he gave her a pale smile, then let go of her hand as gently as he could and made his way back to his seat with her steps following.

The others were still fast asleep but as he slumped to his seat Aaron's eyes met his. There was a hard, clearly worried look in them. He replied the unvoiced question with a barely noticeable nod.

Yes, he was trying to sort this damn thing out.

Already knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep he turned his gaze towards the jet's window, mostly to avoid meeting Aaron's eyes any longer.

Thick, heavy clouds and dark wrapped around the jet as it sped through the air.

* * *

><p>The following day Spencer did <em>not <em>feel excited about going to work. Waking up was _pain_. His stomach wasn't pleased with his decision to get up and start a new day in such a early hour, either. The chilling chirping sound that'd become his more or less regular companion was practically growling – if it'd been a little less threatening he would've thought it sounded like a sulking child.

All that considered, it wasn't a huge miracle that he didn't make it to work on time.

Derek gave him a clearly worried look, arching an eyebrow. "Well, there _is_ the first time for everything."

Spencer rolled his eyes, dropping his bag next to his desk. "I just… didn't sleep well last night, I guess."

Derek frowned. And at that moment Spencer realized that he was _screwed_. "You know… You've looked exhausted for weeks already. What's wrong?"

Spencer swallowed furiously, trying to turn away. The toilet was so far away… "I'm fine, okay?"

He shuddered with surprise when Derek's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Reid, what's wrong?"

It appeared whatever the hell there was in his stomach didn't like the unexpected contact at all. Something shifted so violently that Spencer unleashed a gagging sound, for a moment sure that he'd throw up right there and then. And then came the _pain_.

It scorched and pulsated, making him think that something was about to claw its way right through his skin. The sensations were _furious_, and when his hand flew to his stomach he felt something close to kicks.

Those kicks he'd felt Henry give in JJ's stomach… These were ten times stronger.

Unable to keep it inside any longer Spencer cried out and practically doubled over, feeling dangerously dizzy all of a sudden. What the hell was going on? Had something ruptured inside him?

Derek's hand was there once again, trying to steady him. It wasn't until then he realized he'd been about to keel over. "Hey, don't pass out on me!" The man sounded… almost terrified, much like when he'd locked himself into that laboratory. "Can you stand up?"

To Spencer's credit he _did_ try to stand up, with all his might. But it appeared his body had other plans.

Even though he was standing perfectly still the entire world was suddenly spinning right before his eyes. As the spinning grew faster the face of his teammate became nothing but a chaotic blur of colors.

"_Reid!_"

The chirping was back. As Spencer felt himself fall it exploded in his head, so loud that he actually feared it might tear apart his brain. He couldn't tell if there was more pain in his head or in his stomach.

"_Reid! Hey, c'mon, keep your eyes open! Reid!_"

Everything became black, like someone had switched off the lights. All of a sudden there was absolutely no pain.

There was _nothing_.

* * *

><p>When Spencer finally resurfaced from the dark the chirping sound was gone. In its place he heard quiet talking from what sounded like miles away, several sets of steps and clattering.<p>

And then there was a male voice he'd never heard before. "Dr. Reid? Are you awake?"

With a lot more effort than he'd expected he forced his eyes halfway open. At first all he saw was blur but then he managed to distinguish a doctor in his mid thirties with shortcut, almost black hair and sad deep blue eyes.

A hospital. He was in a hospital.

He groaned and brought both of his hands to his face. That was when he felt a violent pull. Alarmed he glanced towards the back of his right hand and frowned upon discovering a IV. "What…?" he muttered in a raspy tone.

"You were badly dehydrated and malnourished when you were admitted. We're going to have to keep you here for a little while to get that fixed up." The man held a pause, letting him absorb this information. "I'm Dr. Gregory Tulsa."

Spencer frowned, his sluggish head working furiously to make the necessary connections.

Malnourished …? Yes, his stomach had been growing, but the rest of him…

His frown deepened and his body went ice cold as dread began to creep in. Several horrendous scenarious played around in his head. "What's going on?"

The doctor swallowed, clearly wondering how to set his words. "There… is a mass in your stomach – you may have even noticed it because the bulge is starting to show. At first we feared it's cancerous, but judging by the stretch marks on your skin it's been growing rapidly and aggressively. That's why we performed some more tests."

Spencer swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to vomit when his stomach twisted and turned. "What's wrong with me?" He sounded terrified and pitiable. Considering the circumstances he didn't expect anything else.

Dr. Tulsa ran a quite unsteady hand through his hair. The look on his face was anything but soothing. "If you want me to be fully honest with you… I don't know just yet." The man gritted his teeth, casting a nearly desperate look at his portable laptop. "Like I said, there's a mass in your abdomen but it isn't cancerous. It's… It's moving around quite a bit, growing and breathing." The doctor's eyes were wide and wild. "It's… living."

At those words Spencer's brain simply shut down for a mighty while. All he could do was stare at the older man with huge, disbelieving eyes, his whole body struck numb by shock and sheer terror. His heart was racing in a far from healthy manner. His lungs practically collapsed, making his breaths loud and erratic.

This… was the _worst_ joke he'd _ever_ heard. This was _sick_!

Dr. Tulsa frowned. "Dr. Reid? Are you alright?"

Spencer barely heard. Even his tongue shook as he licked his lips, struggling to form simple words. "What… the hell are you saying?" he wheezed. "That I'm… pregnant?" What kind of a doctor was this? There was no way in hell…!

He was a _man_, for crying out loud! Where the hell was the 'baby' supposed to be growing? How…?

Obviously Dr. Tulsa wasn't any more comfortable with all this. The man fidgeted slightly. "I… wouldn't use that word. It's more like…" Probably coming to a conclusion that he wouldn't be able to explain this with words, anyway, the man turned the laptop towards him. "Well, take a look at it yourself."

Spencer did. And his heart stopped for a couple of seconds while vomit rose all the way to his mouth. He swallowed convulsively.

That _thing_ on the screen, practically in the middle of his stomach… It had a lot of humane features. He recognized a head, limbs, even two beginnings of eyes. But… A _human_ baby wouldn't have had a tail. The head also seemed to have a strange shape.

Spencer gasped, unable to breathe for the longest time. "What… What is that?"

Dr. Tulsa sighed, shifting weight to another foot. "I'm sorry, but I… I really don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." The doctor swallowed loudly. "If… If you so wish I can consult our obstetrician and ask…"

Spencer shook his head violently, unable to tear his eyes from the picture. The thing in his stomach was kicking and spinning violently, as though looking for a way out. "No. _No_." He sounded frantic although he couldn't really register feeling anything at all. Clearly he was still in a state of shock. "No. I don't want to… I can't…!"

He didn't even realize he was about to throw up until he stared at his own vomit in the bowl Dr. Tulsa had rushed to give him. Some tears stung in his eyes, spilling to the disgusting mess in the bowl. He was trembling uncontrollably.

He had absolutely no idea how long it took before Dr. Tulsa dared to speak once more. "Dr. Reid… I know this is overwhelming, but… You need to think about the options." The man's eyes were sad and apologetic. "It's latched on several vital organs. I'm sure you know that a human abdomen is a very delicate thing. If we'd remove the parasite surgically…" The doctor left the rest hanging but Spencer heard loud and clear.

If they'd get rid of the parasite he'd die.

Dr. Tulsa went on after he'd nodded slightly. "Medication is a good option – you can take the medicine meant for terminating a pregnancy. It's not fully certain that it'd work now that the parasite is so big but it's your best chance."

Spencer's head was spinning. This was all far too much to handle at one go. "If it's too late already…" He frowned and swallowed, a sudden chilling question crossing his mind. He forced himself to look at the doctor once more. "Then how… is it going to come out?"

Dr. Tulsa swallowed once more, seeming to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. "We just don't know yet. We don't even know when it's going to come out. All we know is that it's developing fast, which is why it's taking such a toll on your body."

Spencer's breathing turned even more erratic than before, and he could tell he was slipping dangerously close to a full blown panic attack. His hands shook as he covered his face with them, his thoughts whirring so fast it was making him feel sick.

How… How the hell was this even _possible_? How the fuck did he get something like _that_ into his body?

And then, as fast a lightning, it hit him.

That room, five weeks ago… The attack… Suddenly it all made far too much sense.

He got a crystal clear flash of _something _attacking him, stripping him naked, invading his body… Something had seeped into him…

Spencer's eyes flew wide.

He must've blacked out for a while because the next thing he knew was that there was a paper bag held by his lips. Dr. Tulsa wasn't touching him but stayed close. "That's it, Dr. Reid. Take deep, even breaths. Keep breathing."

It took almost ten minutes before he finally swallowed, still tensed up and shivering but at least slightly coherent. "I… I'm fine."

Dr. Tulsa nodded slowly, clearly believing his words just as little as he did. "Your team is waiting, and I can tell they know something's wrong. They're asking for answers. Would you like me to tell them?"

Against his better judgement Spencer nodded faintly. He really, really didn't want them to know about any of this but it appeared that ship had sailed long since. And there was no way he could've looked at them and explained… _this_.

Dr. Tulsa nodded back before leaving the room soundlessly. As soon as he was left alone Spencer did the only thing he could in his current situation.

He threw up once more. When he was done he broke down into loud, bitter sobs of terror, ache and anguish.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He never noticed how one of his hands found its way to the swell of his belly. He also didn't notice the small, almost tender push against his hand. But he did notice that suddenly he felt calm again.

* * *

><p>Spencer must've fallen asleep because by the time he opened his eyes again the room was almost completely dark. He was grateful for the tiny lamp someone had left on. He really didn't want to face a dark room – it would've felt too much like waking up in a tomb.<p>

He preferred not to think about a tomb right now.

"Reid?" It took a moment before he recognized Derek's voice. The man was sitting on a visibly uncomfortable chair beside his bed. He noticed that the older agent's hand was unsteady when he put away the magazine he'd been reading (_How could he read with so little light on? Didn't he know that it was bad for his eyes?_) and focused fully on him. The grin that greeted him didn't seem as emancipated as it should've been. "Hey there. So you finally decided to join us."

Spencer yawned, feeling exhausted although he must've been sleeping for a long time, and rubbed his face roughly. The _thing_ in his stomach seemed to wake up as well. In an instant it started to make backflips that made him want to throw up. He swallowed. "How long was I out?" His voice was raspy but at least not weak. That was a good start.

Derek sighed, or perhaps yawned. "For half a day. But you really did need the nap."

Spencer nodded lightly, not really wanting to point out that he was still exhausted. The silence between them stretched, became heavy, until he decided to cut the chase. "I… guess the Dr. Tulsa told you."

Derek nodded stiffly. It took a mighty while before the man managed to gather the words. "Look… I know you're scared. To be honest this scared the crap out of us all. But… We're not going to just give up, you know? We'll figure out a way to get you through this. So… You just hang in there, kid." The man's eyes strayed towards his abdomen, which made him shield it with his hands. It was almost like he'd been… "We'll find a way to get that thing out of you."

Spencer swallowed once again, staring at the nearly invisible bulge. He could feel the thing moving – it seemed to be stretching – until it settled down once more, falling asleep. Suddenly warmth spread all the way through his body. And he didn't know absolutely anything anymore. "What… What if I can't kill it?"

Derek stared at him like he'd just gained a new head. There was open shock in the man's eyes. "Reid…!"

The man never got the chance to finish because just then a young female nurse with long, clearly dyed red hair and brown eyes entered the room. There was a apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but… Someone left a note for you, Dr. Reid. They said it was urgent."

Spencer nodded, the warmth from before turning into freezing cold, and accepted the note. It was just a tiny piece of white paper.

He could see Derek's frown although he didn't look. "Reid? What is it?"

Spencer couldn't respond. All he saw were the words floating before him.

'_If you want to know what's going on, find us. We have a lot to talk about. We're the only ones who can help you._'

Underneath the words was a phone number.

* * *

><p>TBC, OR NOT?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Oh dear… It looks like things are jumping forward. We'll see if that's a good thing or bad… Poor Reid's in for one heck of a ride. (winces)

**PLEASE**, leave a review – comments, thoughts, anything! I'm still a bit fluish so it'd REALLY cheer me up. (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE (in case ya want one, of course): Upon meeting a mysterious man Reid finds out more than he ever bargained for. The time of decisions is at hand. Or is it too late already…?

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope you'll all join in then.

Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku<strong>: I'm hearing ya, sweetie. (grins)

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory<strong>: Awww, no problem, hun. (hugs)

Ah, there seems to be a lot up ahead. Let's see the next chapter to find out how things twist next…

Colossal thank yous for the review! I really hope the next one won't disappoint.


	4. The Bond

A/N: Oh boy… It's been such a long time, hasn't it? (winces) I'm truly, really sorry about my loooong absence! My head's been a huge mass of MESS. It took this long before it started functioning well enough to allow actual writing. (groans) Once more I'm sorry! But now we're finally getting back on track. Hooray?

First off, though… Thank you so much for those absolutely incredible reviews! (GLOMPS) Ya know, this story would've never come back to life from flatlining if it wasn't for you. So THANK YOU! You're amazing. (hugs again)

Awkay… I'm REALLY nervous about updating this after such a long break so I'll get to it before I change my mind. I truly hope you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>The Bond<p>

* * *

><p>Since he was just a little boy Spencer had known that he was different. He'd been reminded of that fact for all his life, almost every single day. It got a little bit easier to deal with when he joined the FBI, met people who accepted him for what he was.<p>

But now… Now he was a man who was carrying _something_ in his abdomen. It didn't get much more _different_ from there.

Spencer wasn't sure how much of his… condition Dr. Tulsa had shared with his team, but the looks in their eyes as they first gathered into his room told that there'd been too much information. It was easily one of the most uncomfortable moments in his life. Coming from Spencer Reid, that's saying a lot.

There were no smiles, jokes or warm hugs. Honestly Spencer hadn't been expecting such but the air around them felt so stiff that he shivered. They wore the same expressions he'd grown used to seeing during the most taxing of cases.

Or no, actually it was even worse than that. Because now David, the only one of them able to ask questions any longer, was looking at him the same way he often found the older man looking at victims. Like he wasn't the man the other had known, a teammember, anymore. Maybe he was over analyzing but… "Reid, I understand that this is overwhelming. But we can't help you without getting a proper idea of what happened, okay? So I'm asking you again… Do you have any idea of who or what attacked you?"

Spencer shook his head, rubbing his face with one hand. His muscles were twitching painfully with stress and tension. "I… don't remember. The whole thing is foggy." They'd already been discussing this for forty-six minutes and twenty-five seconds. Why couldn't they accept that he just didn't remember and was happier that way? Did they _want_ him to remember being…? He then swallowed down that thought. A professional – he needed to be a professional, now. Spencer couldn't handle this but SSA Dr. Reid could. "I… Honestly, I don't think I _saw_ anyone. I just… felt."

And then he felt a hand in his. Startled at first he glanced rapidly to side, only to discover that the hand belonged to Penelope. She wasn't looking at him, didn't utter a word, only held on with such force that nearly crushed his hand. As though she'd feared he'd slip away if she'd let go. He squeezed back reflexively, not knowing how he was feeling.

"Reid." There was genuine compassion in Emily's eyes. "I know that this isn't easy, but… We need to get to the bottom of this…" She trailed off and it took a moment before she found her composure. "What can you remember of the attacker? Anything might help us."

Spencer understood the need of this interrogation, rationally. But his mind and body had been through too much already. He swallowed convulsively and licked his lips, running a unsteady hand through his hair. "Could you… Could you just stop asking questions, for a bit? Please? Just… Just stop." His voice shook but at the moment he didn't even care.

The being inside him seemed to sense his discomfort because it began to squirm as though trying to crawl out. Unable to control his body Spencer emitted a dry gag and brought a hand to his abdomen, shuddering under the whirlwind of nausea. The all too familiar chirping sound and chilling flashes of bloodsplatters filled his head.

It needed to calm down. It needed to calm down and back off before…

"Reid?" Derek's firm hand on his shoulder only succeeded in making the sensations stronger, caused them to start boiling over. "Are you okay?"

He wanted to snort but focused on breathing and holding back the vomit instead. _Okay?_ He couldn't even control his own damn body, didn't know… He swallowed hard. "I'm fine." He took a deep breath, pleased to discover that the chirping was quieting down. The dull ache left behind was something he could handle. "Look… Thanks, for coming and worrying. But I'm… getting a bit tired." He went on before any objections could be voiced. "I… I'll be fine. I just need some time alone." He really, really did. As grateful as he was for his friends – family…

Aaron frowned, studying his face. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, even tried to smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay then, boywonder. But just so you know… We're only one phonecall away at all times. Don't try to act tough and handle this all alone, got that?" Penelope's voice was much softer than usual, even cracked a little. His arms flailed with startle when out of the blue she pressed a tiny kiss to his forehead.

Derek chuckled. "Should I be jealous?" Ignoring her roll of eyes the man looked towards him. "Try to get some rest. That's what the doctor told you to do, remember? Tomorrow we'll get to the bottom of this." Spencer was grateful his best friend didn't mention the note he'd received. His skull was already torn to pieces without the mayhem it'd cause.

It was obvious that they didn't like it but in the end they respected his wishes and left. Almost all of them, anyway. As the room emptied JJ remained rooted beside his bed, her arms folded to her chest and shifting weight restlessly from one foot to another. She was chewing her lower lip like she often did when she was nervous. He fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

In the past there was no uncertainty, no hesitation, no wondering over what was allowed. But the infamous Doyle-disaster changed a lot of things. Things had been said that should've never, ever been voiced and neither of them wanted to cross those invisible lines again.

Her thin smile was off, didn't offer the warmth it shoud've. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Try to get some rest."

Spencer nodded numbly and watched her leave the room, his once again aching head buzzing with thoughts.

He wouldn't be here tomorrow. There was no way he'd just lay down and sleep, waiting for the unknown. This was his health – his life – on the line.

And that's why decided that he needed to make a phonecall.

* * *

><p>Since the younger man joined BAU Derek had taken it as his job to make sure Spencer was safe, no matter how hard the genius made that task. Derek had failed several times. But never, ever quite as miserably as now.<p>

Derek sighed, rubbing his face and scalp with one hand.

If he'd get the chance to he'd go back to that day. He'd stop Spencer from ever setting a foot into that basement, into this nightmare. He'd…

Fortunately Derek was hauled back to the present by the sounds of shouting. He fixed his eyes towards a nearby practically empty waiting room. JJ stood there with her back towards him, talking to a cell phone and gesturing animatedly with one hand. In a couple of moments she gave the cell phone a look before tossing it angrily into her pocket and burying her face into her hands.

It didn't take Derek long to figure out what he'd just seen. He felt a stab of sympathy.

Another fight with Will, he knew without the slightest bit of profiling. Those seemed to occur a lot these days.

She walked out of the room before he managed to make a move, the traces of almost spilling tears still visible. A look of utter embarrassment rose to her face when she saw him. "You… saw that, didn't you?"

Derek nodded slowly, unsure how much he could say without crossing any lines. "Are you okay?" he inquired in the end.

JJ nodded and wiped her eyes, then glanced towards Spencer's room. "I… don't think it's a good idea for me to go in there now, but… Could you spend some time with him?" She gulped thickly. "I… He shouldn't be alone now."

Derek nodded, his eyes also shifting towards the door of Spencer's room. "I'll stay here for a while. You go home and work things out."

JJ gave him a grateful look, then opened her mouth as though she'd been planning on saying something. Instead, however, she gave him a small wave and walked away, visibly fighting the urge to look back.

Sadness swirled in Derek's chest as he watched her walk away.

Their team was a family. It felt horrible and wrong to have this kind of tension inside it. He really hoped things would get at least closer to normal soon.

Taking a breath Derek made his way to Spencer's room and knocked once before entering. As soon as he walked in Derek froze dead on his tracks.

Spencer was there, wearing his own clothes and obviously leaving. The younger man looked at him with visible startle and guilt. The genius didn't manage to hide his cell phone fast enough for it to be unnoticed. He'd clearly called someone.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "You'd better explain or I'll call in every nurse within earshot."

* * *

><p>Spencer found it increasingly difficult to focus on the situation at hand when the thing in his abdomen kept growing more and more restless as the car sped on. He would've really, really needed to focus right now.<p>

"Are you sure about this? That we can trust this guy?" Derek's voice was as tight as the look on the man's face. The older agent cast a brief sideways glance towards him before focusing on the road once more. "It isn't too late to turn around."

_Yes, it is_, Spencer wanted to say. Instead he took a breath and swallowed, trying to regain control over his upset stomach. "There's… _something_ growing in my stomach. It's taking control over my mind and body. I need to know what it is. I need to do this or I'll…" Somehow saying 'lose my mind' didn't feel all that appealing. He licked his lips. "If he's my only chance I'll take it."

Derek merely nodded, clearly understanding. Somehow the agreement helped Spencer calm down the slightest bit. It almost made him happy about not being alone.

And then the car pulled to a stop. Spencer blinked twice, then turned his head slowly to see where they'd arrived.

It was a huge, wooden house that clearly hadn't been loved for a very long time. Time, weather and thoughtless people had left their marks on the dark walls and the roof had already sunken in slightly. Only one window hadn't been smashed. If it wasn't for the candle burning behind that window Spencer would've thought the place was abandoned.

"Great…", Derek muttered.

The thing inside Spencer was squirming furiously once more, throwing kicks and punches like it'd been attempting to force its way out. It made Spencer feel nauseous – and determined.

He climbed out of the car, not even hearing the questions Derek voiced, and began to make his way towards the building's door that was hanging loosely in its place. The door opened loudly, with howled protests, when he finally made his way to it. He coughed at the dust and the foul smell that wrapped around him as soon as he took a step inside.

What the hell was he doing?

"Reid." Derek's voice was tight as the man looked around, as though investigating a crime scene. "I think we should…"

Just then they heard steps. It took less than five seconds before a tall, white man of Derek's age was stood before them. There was a pleasant, somehow calming look on the man's face and his grey eyes were warm behind a pair glasses. "I see you brought agent Morgan along, but that's alright." The man looked at them both. "I'm sorry about this place but it's safe and private here. I'm Dr. Lucas Castro. I assume you have questions concerning this… situation."

Derek took a step closer to Spencer, folding his arms. Under different circumstances it might've appeared amusing. "How did you find out about Reid's situation, anyway?"

Dr. Castro turned his head towards Derek, allowing Spencer too see his long, black hair that'd been tied to a loose braid. "I have my associates. An old friend decided that it was time for me to return a favor."

"A friend?" Derek inquired in a loudly speaking tone but didn't get even a reaction in return.

Tossing all caution to the wind Spencer spoke, his heart pounding furiously. His hand landed on his stomach where it felt like the thing had been trembling. "What is this thing?" His voice was so tense it almost broke. "What… What attacked me? I… I couldn't even see it."

"That's because it moved so fast that your eyes couldn't focus on it properly." Dr. Castro took a breath, all the man's focus locking on him. "I ran into it for the first time six years ago, when I was still an intern. No one knows exactly what it is. It escaped from the laboratory before it could be examined properly. We did, however, find out that it was male – and gravid."

Spencer and Derek both stared at the man incredulously but only the latter managed to voice the actual question. "What?"

"Amongst this species males are the carriers. Females deliver their eggs when they're in heat", Dr. Castro explained. "That particular individual escaped from us just as it was about to deliver the descendant, but since then I've met… a couple of people the said female progeny has impregnated." The man looked at Spencer long and hard, obviously wondering if he was truly ready to hear all this. "Wesley Strummer… A seed had been planted into him as well. I performed the autopsy myself. It needed to reproduce again after Wesley's death." (1)

It took a moment before Spencer's brain caught on, made the terrifying connections. His eyes flew wide while cold took over absolutely all his body.

Wesley… He'd wondered what turned to man into a serial killer. Now he knew.

His hand found its way to his stomach when the thing began to kick and squirm once again, clearly sensing his distress.

It was Derek's voice that finally brought him back to the present. "Reid? Are you okay?"

Spencer didn't manage to focus on his best friend. His wide, terrified eyes were on the doctor. "It… It took over his mind, didn't it?" He remembered the sick dreams he'd been having, all those nauseating flashes, how they clearly excited the thing inside him.

Dr. Castro nodded slowly. "That's what it looks like. Apparently he even tried taking drugs to silence it but nothing helped."

Spencer felt even more sick to his stomach than before and had to look away. A stinging sensation took over his eyes.

For the first time Dr. Castro's face softened. It even looked like the man came close to smiling. "I can see you're stronger than that, Dr. Reid. And it looks like it does as well. It doesn't like the limitations you're setting but it also knows that your stress won't do either one of you any good. For now it plays by your rules and waits. It may even bond with you."

Spencer swallowed convulsively, folding his arms to his chest. For the first time in his life his mind was completely, utterly blank.

"Stop humanizing it." There was a storm in his Derek's narrowed eyes. "We didn't come here for a biology class – we came here to find out how to get rid of that parasite before it's too late."

Dr. Castro's eyebrow bounced up. "Perhaps you did. But I'm not so sure about Dr. Reid."

It was around then Spencer realized where the doctor's eyes were directed and followed them. He swallowed thickly once more.

His hand had slid down to rest on the swell of his belly, tender and protective. The thing… was perfectly still against his hold, waiting. The faint chirping sound he heard was audibly scared and his body was clearly reacting to it.

Derek's eyes were nearly shocked. "You _are_ planning on getting rid of it, right?"

Spencer gulped thickly, then whispered the only honest answer. "I don't know." He didn't know anything anymore.

Derek's eyes widened. "Reid…!"

Dr. Castro went on, catching their attention. The man's eyes strayed towards Spencer's stomach once more, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. "You're around six weeks along, correct?"

Spencer nodded stiffly, feeling a bit dizzy. "Yeah." Nausea waved inside him as unstoppable flashes of memory ravished him.

Dr. Castro's eyes were a lot more sad than he would've liked. "It's too big to be terminated without it affecting your wellbeing. These things… grow quite fast, as you've probably assumed. It's a miracle you're not showing more than you already are."

Spencer shuddered and licked his lips. "How fast?"

Dr. Castro's jaw tightened. "It takes around thirteen weeks before it's fully developed, possibly not even that much."

There was a long, thick silence. "How the hell is it supposed to come out?" Derek demanded, sounded petrified.

The look on the doctor's face made Spencer's heart still for several endless moments. "It'll find a way", the man stated in a hollow tone that carried chilling finality.

Before any of them could say another word Derek's cell phone started ringing. The dark skinned man picked up after swearing under his breath and spoke a couple of gruff words, then hung up. "It was JJ. We've gotta head back."

Spencer nodded, his throat feeling choked. "'K." He tried to stand a big straighter, to maintain a brave front. "You can go to the car. I… I've gotta use the bathroom."

Derek nodded, clearly not eager to hear more. The man cast a one more, mistrust and warning filled glance towards Dr. Castro before leaving with visible reluctance.

It wasn't until they were alone before Spencer focused on the doctor again. He cleared his throat, shaking a little. "You… said there's been others." His voice carried a touch of despair but he didn't care. "Has any of them made it?"

The doctor's eyes spoke all necessary. There was a long, stone hard pause. "Dr. Reid… I really hope you'll call me again because I want to help you through this."

Spencer nodded slowly, unsure of what to think. Based on the furious kicking and squirming the thing inside him didn't like this offer at all. "Do you… think I've got a chance?" A fool's hope was better than no hope, he decided.

Dr. Castro's lips formed a tiny, slightly sad smile. "I'd like to help you get one."

* * *

><p>As soon as Derek made his way to the car he checked to be sure Spencer wasn't coming, then took his cell phone and chose the first person on his speed dial. "Hey baby girl", he greeted before she got the chance to say a word, his voice barely recognizable. He paused for a second, trying to clear his head. "Could you do me a favor?"<p>

Penelope scoffed. "_What kind of a question is that? You know I'd do anything for you._"

He couldn't help but smile at that until the situation crashed down on him once more. "Yeah, I know." He felt how a deep line appeared to his forehead. "Run a background check on Dr. Lucas Castro."

"_Just a second, hot stuff._" The moment of quiet seemed to last a lifetime. "_Okay, here we go. It looks like Lucas has been a good boy – no fines or charges. He does seem to like strip clubs a bit too much, though. A highly educated pervert but I guess that's not illegal._" She then emitted a sound of surprise. "_Now this is interesting._"

Chills ran up and down Derek's back. "What is?"

"_Four years from the beginning of his career, including his last intern year, have been classified as restricted information. After that he worked in Saint Albans hospital until he resigned about a year ago. Since then he's been… doing nothing much, really._"

Derek frowned, the chills from before intensifying. He really, really didn't like where this was going. Just then he saw Spencer approaching through the rearview mirror. "Thanks, I owe you one. I've gotta go. I'll call you later."

"_Anytime, sweet cheeks. If you're with Reid tell him I'll slap him if he ever runs away from a hospital again and hug him for me._"

Derek's frown eased the slightest bit. "I will." He managed to hang up just as Spencer opened the car's door. His eyes observed the younger man as the brunet sat down. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded although it was clear his mind was completely elsewhere. "Let's just get away from here."

Derek was more than happy to do just that.

* * *

><p>Dr. Castro observed through one of the broken windows as the car disappeared. He stood there deep in thought until his cell phone started ringing. He didn't bother checking who the caller was. "It's the real thing", he announced.<p>

"_I was afraid it would be._" It took a while before the other went on. "_So what next?_"

Dr. Castro's eyes narrowed but his tone remained pleasant. "If anything can lure that monster here… it's the thing growing inside Dr. Reid." His eyes traveled towards one of his glowed hands. He balled the fist as tightly as he could. "And when it comes… We'll be ready."

The pause that followed was tense. His associate wasn't stupid. "_Using him as a bait was not a part of the deal, Lucas. Just so you know… If you break the deal I'll find you and rip you to pieces with my bare hands._" With that the conversation was over.

His face just as calm as before Dr. Castro put the cell phone away, letting his eyes wander towards the direction to which the car had gone. His eyes turned several shades darker than before.

His partner had clearly never heard of minimal loss policy.

Sometimes you had to make a couple of sacrifices to achieve the greater good.

* * *

><p>On his fifty-second birthday obstetrician Dr. Alex Tenley wasn't having a good day. An hour ago he'd been performing a routine checkup on a expecting mother to discover that there was absolutely nothing in her womb anymore. He already knew he'd need a bottle of Scottish to forget the sound of her crying. Now he was supposed to tell a horrified sixteen-year-old that she was twenty-six weeks along with Siamese twins.<p>

So yes, today had been pure hell. The idea of going home to three teenage children didn't sound like a very appealing thought, especially sober.

"Alex?" Dr. Gregory Tulsa's voice managed to startle him. There was a tense look on the abnormally pale man's face. The younger doctor swallowed and made sure no one was listening before continuing. "I… have a very special patient who could use your help. Do you think you could consult?"

Alex shrugged, fighting back a sigh. "Sure." It wasn't like he was in a hurry, anyway.

Gregory pulled out some pictures, handing them towards him. "This patient of mine… He could really use your help. Today I finally got his permission to consult you."

The frown on Alex's face deepened and irritation boiled in his veins. Was the other man making fun of him? "Look, I've got no idea how I'm supposed to help a…" That's when his eyes fell on the pictures and widened. He could actually feel breath leaving him with one wheezing word. "… man." _Holy shit…!_

Whatever was growing inside this poor man was _not_ human. Hell, was it even from this world?

"Is… Is this one of Jennesey's stupid jokes?" he managed. Because if that damn brat was fooling around with him again…!

Gregory shook his head. "No. This man says he's five to six weeks along."

For the longest time Alex stared at the snapshots before him. Then, very slowly, a smile that revealed a row of teeth appeared.

For the past decade – since a error of judgement had landed him to the shameful land of prenatal care – his career had been going nowhere. He'd been a joke, someone whose appearance always made everyone shut up and dart their eyes towards each other or the walls around them. But this… This could damn well get him to places, if he'd play his cards right. This young man was his ticket back to the top.

"Yeah, Gregory", he promised in a tone he barely recognized. "Of course I'll help you. How soon can I meet this patient?"

* * *

><p>It was no surprise that Spencer was throughoutly exhausted as he lay on his couch quite late that evening, one of his hands held instinctively on his stomach. He'd almost fallen asleep when there was a knock on his door. Not quite sure why he hesitated before before walking over to open. It was Penelope.<p>

Spencer blinked twice and switched weight to another foot, not entirely sure how to feel about this unexpected visit. "Uhm… Hi", was what he managed.

Penelope smiled slightly. "Are you going to let me in?"

To be honest Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to. He needed to think, because there was mile long list of things he needed to work through. Things he couldn't sort out if someone was there with him, making it impossible not to feel a thing.

He needed to be a scientist, not Spencer. Not someone's friend.

Spencer stepped to the side anyway, before he managed to stop himself. He frowned slightly when Penelope looked around subtly as she entered, until he remembered that she'd never seen his apartment before. He wondered if it was as she'd imagined but didn't ask.

As though out of a silent agreement they sauntered to the kitchen, where Penelope sat while he poured them mugs of coffee with unsteady hands. She accepted the drink he offered and took several gulps although it must've been far too bitter to her liking. Everything was almost unnaturally quiet.

It must've been at least five minutes before Penelope finally spoke. "I just… I wanted to make sure you know we're all here for you. That I'm here for you."

He nodded, and then there was another silence between them. A silence that was filled with questions and uncertanties.

Spencer looked into his coffee as though it would've given him all the answers in the world. "What if… What if I _can't_ kill it?" He looked at her, his eyes stinging hellishly all of a sudden. He swallowed thickly when there was movement in his stomach. He knew it was against all reason, stupid and dangerous. That it could kill him. But even the thought of destroying the life inside him, no matter what kind of a creature it was… "I can… I can feel it, moving and living. I can't just…"

Penelope nodded slowly, her own eyes appearing slightly moist. It wasn't until then he noticed she'd taken his hand under the table. "Then you don't." Her voice was soft, calming. "Then… Then we'll just have to figure out another way."

Spencer nodded, feeling slightly lightheaded. "Yeah", he breathed out. "Another way."

He just wished he knew what that other way was.

* * *

><p>TBC, RIGHT?<p>

* * *

><p>1) Remember, the guy from chapter 1? The poor, disturbed UnSub. (winces)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot thickens, huh? (quirks an eyebrow) Talking about getting caught in the middle.

BUT, the question goes… Was that any good? Worth the looooong wait? **PLEASE**, leave a review, let me hear you out! (gives one's best puppy eyes) It'd mean the world to me, especially since I'm just trying to reboot myself. So… Pwease?

IN THE NEXT ONE (if you're still on board, that is…): Things start to approach the breaking when each of the sides reach out towards Reid. Meanwhile, more or less willingly Reid notices that his bond with the thing inside him is deepening. Next one out would be 'The Heartbeat', chp 5 out of 10.

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking around! You guys are precious. (hugs) Who knows, maybe I'll c ya around later…?

Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>denise<strong>: Yup, looks that way. Pretty messed up, right?

Super sized thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Miku<strong>: It IS creepy, isn't it? (shudders) We'll see what exactly IT is… 'Sounds like something pretty… nasty.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Moon Crescent Neko<strong>: Awww, I'm pleased to hear that!

Huge thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy<strong>: Oh how happy I am to hear you think so! (beams) Different it is. (chuckles) We'll see what happens before the fic is through…

Massive thank yous for the review!


	5. The Heartbeat

A/N: First of all, I'm really, truly sorry that it took me this long to update! (winces) It seems that my mind needed a break from this story for whatever the reason. So not cool. (groans)

THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all those amazing reviews! (HUGS) Those were what gave me the final push it took to jump back on this story – without you this would've been dead and gone. So thank you!

Awkay… (takes a deep breath) I've kept you waiting for so long that it's a bit nerve-wrecking to introduce this new chapter for you. I really, TRULY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>The Heartbeat<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

* * *

><p>Spencer had been in a lot of horrifying places and situations during his relatively short life. The one he ended up into that morning was, however, on the list of those situations he should've never been forced to face. He shivered when Dr. Alex Tenley smeared gel onto his stomach that seemed to be growing as he looked at it.<p>

"I can see that you're still having a hard time with eating", Dr. Tenley commented, casting a glance towards his nearly withering frame. The man's eyes held a great deal of irritation. "I'm sure that you understand that soon enough we'll have no other choice but to put you on I.V once again. Your body can only handle so much."

Spencer shifted with discomfort and annoyance, feeling much too bare in front of the doctor. This was their third meeting. He should've remembered by now how blunt Dr. Tenley could be. "It doesn't matter how much I eat. It always takes more than I can offer." He swallowed and shuddered, another bout of nausea rising to his throat. "I eat as much as I can."

Dr. Tenley nodded slowly, clearly not liking his answer. "I see." The man took a tiny device Spencer couldn't recall seeing before and moved it on his abdomen. "Now, let's listen to what's going on."

For a moment there was nothing. The thing inside Spencer twisted and turned as though it'd been scared, trying to get away from the doctor. But then, so unexpectedly that both men shivered, the sound filled the room.

A furious, frantic thud. A heartbeat.

For the longest time neither man could speak. The thing's heartbeat was the only sound in the room until Dr. Tenley managed to speak. "Amazing…!" The man's eyes were slightly widened when they met his. "It's… It's five times faster than a human baby's. I've… never heard anything like this."

Then, just as suddenly as it'd been found, the sound disappeared when the thing shifted to a different position, in the process giving Spencer a kick that made him hiss with pain. Instinctively he brought a hand to the assaulted spot, not caring that the gel stained his fingers.

Dr. Tenley's eyes widened. The man wiped away the rest of the gel before voicing his thoughts. "I can see that it's taking a huge toll on your body. I know that you're against the thought of terminating it but if the natural course of things isn't disturbed it may end up killing the both of you. Your body won't be able to carry it to the term, whenever that is."

Spencer frowned, feeling much colder than before. The thing inside him became restless in an instant, began to claw its way out in a way that made him feel like he'd been torn to pieces. He winced and had to gather himself for a long time before the words came. "What… What are you suggesting?"

Dr. Tenley's face held something Spencer didn't quite manage to put his finger on. "The operation would be risky, for you and the thing. It's around and in the middle of several vital, delicate organs and I'm sure that you're aware of the risk of massive bleeding. But if the surgery would be done successfully it might end up saving both your lives." The doctor's eyes weren't reassuring. "We have a team of highly praised professionals in this hospital. If you'd give them the chance to they'd help you."

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "Haven't I made it clear that I don't want my case to be introduced to anyone else?"

Dr. Tenley's eyebrow bounced up. "Even if it'd be the only way to save you?"

Spencer gritted his teeth, pushing himself up much faster than his exhausted body would've been ready for. It took longer than he would've liked to put on his clothes. "I'll give it a thought", he muttered, his eyes on his stomach. He could see the movements even through a shirt. He shivered.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Good." Dr. Tenley sighed, then opened the door of his tiny cabinet and took a bottle of pills, offering it to him. "This should help with the nausea, to a point. Eat as much as you can and take your vitamins. For now that's pretty much all you can do."

Spencer nodded and accepted the bottle, futilely trying to relax his spasming muscles. The nightmare refused to end. In fact, he had a nasty feeling that it was only just getting started…

As soon as Spencer had left Dr. Tenley walked to a closet in the room's corner and slid away a piece of wood to reveal a tiny, empty space. He was pleased to see the video camera's red light blinking determinedly. With a satisfied look on his face he took the item and switched it off.

Whether Spencer liked it or not the young man was going to get him into places. He wouldn't let an opportunity like this go to waste.

All it would take was a tiny push…

* * *

><p>A couple of days later a case took the team to Oregon. As per usual Spencer wasn't allowed to do any actual fieldwork and even so he was under constant surveillance. Staying at the station with nothing but maps and vague clues frustrated him beyond all belief but he also understood. There was no way he'd be up to fieldwork in his current condition. It was sheer luck that he was able to work at all, let alone fly. Aaron had already told him several times that soon enough he'd have to stay in Quantico with Penelope. As much as Spencer liked her he dreaded that time. Not being able to go with the others after he'd been shot had been a nightmare. Besides, what would he do when he'd have so much time to think about nasty things that were inevitably approaching in a hazy future? If he had any future at all?<p>

Now, however, his thoughts were fully in the present. An hour ago their UnSub Isaiah Jones – a man of his age with unruly blond hair and piercing green eyes – had been brought in. So far they had no request for a lawyer but also no confession. All they had was a bunch of circumstantial evidence that wouldn't take them far in any courtroom. They had almost nothing but their profile against a man who'd taken five lives.

Watching Aaron interrogate Isaiah Derek growled, rubbing his neck with frustration. "That son of a bitch is playing with Hotch. How the hell are we supposed to nail him?"

Spencer stared and listened as what began as a barely distinguishable beat in his ears grew, became so sharp that it hurt. It took the longest time before he understood what it was and even longer to believe it.

Isaiah… It was his heartbeat. A much, much too fast heartbeat.

"Reid?" There was clearly visible worry in Derek's eyes when they examined him. "I still think that you should take a break. You look ready to pass out."

The words slipped out without Spencer having the slightest bit of control over them. "He's lying." The thing in his stomach shifted, as though giving its own twisted approval.

Snapshots flew through his head in a mad dash, making it spin.

Pictures of the victims… The videos of them being butchered… That sound in the background… He'd heard that sound before.

A wind chime.

He was moving much faster than Derek could even try to stop him. No matter how much his reason screamed against such a decision he made his way to the interrogation room's door and entered. In an instant Isaiah's eyes found his and time froze along with Spencer's blood.

There was a good reason why he'd been kept out of this UnSub's view. He fit the victimology perfectly. At the moment he felt like he'd jumped right into a lion's den.

Spencer barely noticed the frown of worry and disapproval Aaron gave him. All he could focus on was Isaiah. The man smirked. "You really do have tricks up your sleeve. I've gotta admit, though, that I like this one." The UnSub licked his lips, those eyes examining Spencer slowly from head to toe. "Why don't you come a little closer?"

Spencer had absolutely no intention of moving. All the way from where he stood he smelled the blood, the sweat. The sheer hormonal overload. "You killed them." There was no question or hesitation in his voice, nor was there accusation. "You drugged them so that they wouldn't put up too much of a fight but made sure that they were conscious right until the moment when they died. Were your wind chimes the last thing they heard?"

Isaiah smiled but something in the man's eyes chilled him. "You have a wild imagination." Spencer heard the man's frantic heartbeat so clearly that it hurt.

Spencer knew full well that he was quite possibly making a mistake but he also saw a clear opening. That's why he moved despite the look and frown of protest he received from Aaron. The thing inside him was practically hissing while he walked towards Isaiah, never once looking away from the man's eyes. "So do you", he commented, tilting his head slightly. The thing in his stomach took over, urged him to go on. He could feel the bloodthirst rising and was shocked by the fact that it didn't scare him at all. "I can see you imagine all the things you'd do to me. I can see how you picture your knife inside me."

Isaiah stared into his eyes. The resolve broke. "They screamed, you know? They screamed, and my God it sounded beautiful." The man licked his lips, a cloudy look appearing to his face. "I'm sure that you would've sounded wonderful, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes widened, this time reacting to his own emotions, and flew towards Aaron. In a flash he received the confirmation he'd been looking for. The team had refused to show him some of the pictures they'd found, amongst those taken of the victims. Now he understood why. They'd been of him. He would've been the next victim.

He barely noticed how Isaiah was taken away, didn't hear the words the disturbed man whispered to him. Nor did he feel Aaron's hand on his shoulder or hear the man asking if he was alright. All he managed to do was run.

Spencer barely made it to the toilet before he already threw up violently. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice the couple of ominous red stripes in the vomit.

* * *

><p>Dr. Lucas Castro woke up from his light slumber to the distant sound of his cell phone buzzing on a silent mode. A frown appeared to his face when he took the item and gave it a look. Pleasant shivers went through him as soon as he noticed who the message was from.<p>

Spencer Reid.

'_It's getting out of control. I need your help._'

His eyes moved towards the naked woman who slept beside him, her back towards him. She'd come all the way to him to make sure that he wouldn't harm Spencer just to fulfill his goals. He'd already feared that this chance would never come.

His eyes flashed while he texted back.

'_Come to me as soon as you can. And make sure that you're alone this time._'

The thing inside Spencer was the only way to get to a being that'd caused a lot of pain, terror and devastation. If Spencer would have to die just to make sure that a lot of more people stayed alive… Then so be it.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Spencer entered the interrogation room Derek was still shaking. His mind was spinning as he tried to bring some sense to what happened. His eyes never strayed from Spencer's form that lay on the couch of the police station's break room.<p>

They'd managed to keep Isaiah from getting to the genius but the worst was nowhere near over. Derek could only watch as the person who'd become a brother to him grew more and more exhausted under the force of something that'd been forced violently into his body. Just like he'd stood back and watched so many fucking times before.

He tensed up upon hearing steps and didn't manage to relax even when Aaron spoke. "How is he?" the unit chief inquired.

Derek shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to answer that one? In the end he resulted to honesty. "I don't know."

Aaron sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. For a moment the man appeared old beyond his years "I'm not going to let him travel anymore. I've allowed it this far because this seems like the only thing that keeps his mind… occupied. But I'm not planning on risking his health any further."

Derek nodded. Truth be told, having Spencer safely home with Penelope sounded like a damn good idea. But he was no fool. He knew that it was only a temporary bandaid to a open wound. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the bulge that was visible when Spencer's shirt shifted a little bit. Was it… moving? Even in sleep the young genius appeared to be in pain. "We don't have a lot of time, Hotch. It's only a few weeks before that… thing wants to pop out. How the hell are we going to get rid of it before it kills him?"

Aaron's eyes darkened. Derek couldn't recall several occasions when he would've seen that look on the unit chief's face. "I don't know." He could tell it killed Aaron to say those words.

They both shivered a little when Aaron's cell phone began to ring all of a sudden. The unit chief was quick to leave the room before disturbing Spencer's much needed rest.

Derek refocused on Spencer, pleased to discover that his friend was still asleep. Not exactly soundly but still. At that very moment he noticed something. A bottle of pills that was just visible from Spencer's bag.

Making sure that the genius was asleep he made his way to the bottle and examined it. In a few moments a frown rose to his face. As quickly as he could he opened the bottle, took two pills and left the room soundlessly, like he'd never even been there.

As soon as he made it to a safe distance he took his cell phone and dialed numbers. The answer took quite a while. "Hey Tawny. It's Derek."

A growl was his first greeting. "_You've got some nerve to call me again_", she snarled.

He winced. "Don't hang up, please. I… sort of need a favor."

"_You didn't get enough the first time around, after all?_" It was impossible to tell if she sounded eager or ready to kill.

His cheeks heated up a little bit. "Not that kind of a favor." He glanced towards the pills. "A friend of mine's in a trouble. Do you think you could examine a couple of pills in your lab?"

* * *

><p>Alone in the room, Spencer's dreams were far from pleasant.<p>

Once again he dreamt of death. Of blood. The _thirst_ was so great that he feared it might suffocate him. The chirping that wrapped around him was deafening while he stared into the wide, horrified eyes.

Only this time they weren't the eyes of a stranger. They were Derek's. His eyes watched helplessly while his unnaturally long nails worked their way on the man's already tormented body. Blood was _everywhere_, spilled to Derek's lips when the man tried to cry out.

The human inside Spencer screamed, howled, sobbed. '_Please…! Please, don't…!_'

But the thing wouldn't listen. The nails moved before Spencer's own mind could to do a thing to stop it. Derek unleashed a one last, wet gurgle when his windpipe was slashed, then slumped to the floor with his eyes gaining a sickening, glassy look.

Numbed by such grief, terror and anguish he'd _never_ experienced before Spencer allowed his eyes to sweep through the room. What he saw made absolutely everything inside him shatter to tiny, sharp pieces.

Aaron and David lay close to the doorway, their bodies twisted to unnatural, impossible angles. Their skins appeared greyish – it was safe to assume that they'd died first. Emily wasn't far from them. There were marks of self defense all over her. She'd put up a great fight but ended up losing. She was the bloodiest one out of them. It seemed that Penelope had attempted to get away and almost succeeded. Her body was slumped close to the emergency exit, one of her hands still reaching out towards the doorhandle. The scent of her blood was thick in the air. She couldn't have been dead for long.

Then, just as Spencer thought that it couldn't get any worse, he heard steps. In exactly three seconds JJ stood by the room's doorway. Her eyes widened while a scream escaped through her lips.

Spencer screamed as well, out of such _pain_ that couldn't be explained with words. It was the scream that awakened him. The thing inside him kept kicking and punching, obviously scared, while he struggled to get his breathing and heartbeat back into control. Tears ran wildly down his cheeks while he hyperventilated, still firmly in the dream's grasp.

A dream. Just a dream. Nothing more. A dream. A sick, twisted nightmare. His friends were still alive and in one piece, every single one of them.

Unleashing a pitiable, heartbreaking whimper Spencer inhaled sharply. That's when his nose caught a scent that shouldn't have been present now that he was awake. Was he still half asleep or…?

No. There was something warm and sticky running from his nose.

With a frown Spencer raised a hand and wiped the skin underneath his nose, then gave his fingers a look. A shudder crossed him.

His fingers and the back of his hand were covered in blood.

* * *

><p>TBC, OR NOT?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh… (winces) It seems that carrying the thing is getting harder and harder for Reid. The poor thing!

**PLEASE**, leave a note! Now that this story is getting revived it'd seriously mean the world to me. Let me know if this chapter was worth all the waiting. (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE (if you're still up to more, of course): Reid's body has just about reached the limit when it comes to carrying the baby and he's forced to make a huge decision. Which of the unreliable doctors does he end up trusting – and will it be a mistake? The appearance of a unexpected person twists things once more.

**There'd be four more to go.**

Until next time, folks, with whichever story that'll be!

Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>Ravenette<strong>: Awww, I'm really relieved to hear that. (beams) 'Hope that next one turns out that way as well.

Massive thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory<strong>: Indeed! (shudders) Let's hope that he makes it through this one in at least relatively one piece.

Colossal thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Frustrated<strong>: It took me AGES to update this one, didn't it? I'm so sorry about it, but my head just tilted. For the longest time I couldn't write a word of this story. (winces) BUT, this story IS going to finished. There's no way I'd allow it otherwise.

I hope that you're still tuned in for more, and find the next one worth the wait.

Huge thank yous for the review and shaking me back to the typing mode!


	6. Breaking Free

A/N: I'm baaack! (grins) It feels super good to give ya guys a relatively timely update.

THANK YOU, so, so much, for you absolutely fantastic reviews! (GLOMPS) You can't even imagine how good it felt to receive so many of them! Reviving a story is always nerve wrecking. You guys made it feel far more than just worth it. (beams)

Awkay… (takes a breath) It's time to get going. I really hope that this chapter turns out enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Breaking Free<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

* * *

><p>As Spencer's extremely uncomfortable condition developed he discovered a new good reason to avoid spending a lot a of time in public. While his face and the rest of his body kept losing flesh his stomach kept growing far more quickly than he managed to keep track of it. It was amusing, embarrassing and frightening at the same time, especially since he had no clue of just how big he was going to be, before…<p>

Yes, before what? He wished he'd had at least some sort of a clue. As a man of science he hated such uncertainty beyond all belief. Especially because a nagging voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that he might not live to face the ending result.

"Earth to Reid." Derek's voice pulled him out of those nasty thoughts. There was a look of worry and warning on the man's face. "You've been staring at that page for the past ten minutes. And it looks like whatever's going on in that head of yours isn't doing you any good."

Spencer grinned sheepishly. "I… guess I got a bit carried away." He looked around and blinked twice upon realizing that they were the last ones present. "Where did everyone else go?"

The look on Derek's face spoke volumes. "Home. Which is where we should be headed now, too. But I didn't have the heart to leave you sitting around here all alone."

Spencer gave his friend a dry look. "Thanks." He then frowned upon examining Derek's fingers. The man was drumming restlessly. "Morgan, what's going on?"

There was a long pause that cautioned him to prepare himself for a massive impact. Derek took a deep breath, barely daring to look his way. "I… did something you won't approve of, a while ago." The agent swallowed. "I… Remember how you told me that the doctor of yours gave you some pills? I… took a couple of them, and sent them to… a friend of mine to be researched properly. That's why I told you not to take them anymore. I didn't want you to take something that might be dangerous, especially now."

For a moment Spencer stared, unable to believe what he was hearing. Then white, hot rage boiled over. "You went through my things? Morgan…!"

Derek lifted his hands in surrender, visibly apologetic. "Reid, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was out of line. But you need to hear me out, 'k?" When he didn't manage to say anything the man went on. "I didn't want to tell you this in front of the others, but I… I finally got the results today." Slowly, as though worried that he might attack or explode once more, the agent reached out towards his bag and pulled out a print.

Curiosity taking over anger for the time being Spencer took the paper and gave it a look. What he discovered made his stomach drop. His blood pressure sped up considerably.

"Those pills… I don't know what he told you them to be for." Derek's voice was unsteady and protective, dangerous. "But when those ingredients are mixed together they…"

"… cause immense nausea, in some cases bleeding. I know." Spencer kept staring at the test results right before him, his eyes widening and his breathing quickening so fast that he was beginning to feel dizzy.

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't fucking believe this.

He'd trusted his life into this doctor's hands, and now…

"Hey." A hand was placed to his shoulder. The thing inside him thought that the touch was what caused his distress and a hissing sound filled his ears. There was so much movement in his stomach when Derek spoke that he barely heard the man. "Reid, breathe, okay? Breathe. You look ready to collapse."

Spencer's head began to spin and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd lose control entirely. Only a matter of time before… "Don't… Don't touch me." His voice was weak, pathetic. He couldn't bring himself to look at Derek. "Just… don't. Please."

Derek obeyed but obviously didn't like it. "Okay." It took a while before the man dared to speak. "It's that thing, isn't it?"

Spencer nodded, unable to speak. The horrifying urges swirling inside him weren't his, yet it was getting harder by the second to believe that. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to reach out towards the force taking over.

_Calm down, calm down. Please calm down._ He squeezed the table before him so hard that it hurt. _Please, just calm down. Everything… Everything's going to be okay._

He didn't believe that. The thing did. Little by little his body was his once more. It became easier to think and breathe. Spencer shuddered a little bit, feeling so exhausted that it was difficult to hold his body together.

Derek didn't dare to touch him just yet but he felt the man inch just a little bit closer. Spencer drew comfort from the non hostile presence. "'Feeling any better?"

Spencer nodded, trying to offer his friend a tiny smile. "Yeah." His expression then faltered. He swallowed loudly. "I… I'm sorry."

Derek frowned. "For what? You didn't say or do anything."

Spencer shook his head, looking away once more. His knuckles still lacked some color. "You don't know what went through my head", he breathed out, so quietly that Derek most likely didn't even hear him.

"C'mon." Derek lay a cautious hand to his shoulder. He wasn't sure which one of them was more relieved when the contact didn't tricker a dangerous reaction. "I'm taking you home. I'm not that eager to finish paperwork and you need rest."

Spencer nodded meekly, following his friend. He wondered how worried he should've been by the fact that he didn't have the energy to argue.

* * *

><p>Spencer must've been even more tired than Derek had first assumed. Exactly four minutes after he drove his car out of the bureau's parking lot the younger man was already fast asleep. Derek swallowed, futilely trying to chase away some of the worry spreading all the way through his system as he took a glimpse towards his friend.<p>

It felt like he'd been looking at a cancer patient.

Most likely sensing even in his sleep that he was being stared at Spencer shifted, a look of discomfort appearing to his face. It took the amount of time they spent stuck on a red light for the genius to pry his eyes halfway open. Spencer frowned, licking his lips. "Where…?"

It was Derek's turn to frown. His stomach twisted with something slightly beyond worry. "I'm taking you to your place. Remember?" Obviously Spencer didn't. He swallowed thickly, discovering that focusing on driving was becoming a nearly impossible feat. "What's… the last thing you remember?"

Spencer appeared lost for a moment, which in itself was worrying. "We… were doing paperwork. I got caught up in something." The man gave him a dark, meaningful look. "I remember what you told me."

Derek looked away, guilt pressing against his chest like a full grown elephant. Trust Spencer's mind to be able to storage that particular part…. He bit the inner side of his cheek for a second, then breathed out. Another red light. "I'm sorry."

He could feel Spencer's eyes on him even without looking. According to his count it took ten seconds before the man finally reached his verdict. "I believe you." Then, as an afterthought, genius went on. "But there'll be a payback. Never mess with a…"

Derek found himself smirking at that, just a little bit. "I know, I know." The weight on his chest eased just a little bit.

They drove in a relatively comfortable silence for about five more minutes until Spencer's eyes widened and the little color there'd been on the man's face disappeared. Derek realized what was happening a blink before Spencer brought a hand to his lips. "Stop the car." The genius' voice was barely audible. "Stop the car, please, right now." The blatant despair on the man's face left no room for arguing.

Derek pulled over, hating the fact that they were in the middle of the city and there were so many people walking by, witnessing Spencer's humiliation. Although granted, the younger man himself didn't seem to care so much. Spencer dashed out of the car and managed to take one step before throwing up loudly. Derek felt his insides shrink to a painful ball when he saw the trails of blood in the vomit.

At that very moment he began to understand the true severity and urgency of Spencer's problem. And it scared the hell out of him.

Deciding to toss aside the question of providing Spencer privacy he jumped out of the car and made his way to his friend as quickly as possible. By then the genius was only gagging dryly, shaking so badly that it was a miracle the man was standing at all. "Reid." His voice shook but he didn't care. The man didn't respond, causing him to place a hand on quaking shoulder. "Reid, are you alright?" Still nothing. By then he was beginning to panic. "C'mon, say something!"

This time Spencer did react – or technically it wasn't Spencer. The eyes that turned towards him were completely black. The sound, a electric hiss, that erupted from Spencer's throat was nothing human.

Derek's eyes widened but the rest of his body remained frozen. "Jesus…!"

Before he even saw movement he flew through the air, crashlanding to pavement so hard that it was a miracle he didn't lose consciousness. He didn't even notice the people screaming. All he could focus on was the pain radiating from his back. He groaned, struggling to a sitting position. It wasn't until then he realized that he'd flown all the way to the opposite side of the street, miraculously avoiding getting hit by a car. His eyes widening once more he looked towards where Spencer stood, rooted to his spot – so close yet so far away.

Spencer, the real one. The one that had tears and a look of absolute terror and self hatred in his impossibly wide eyes. The one that finally began to move, stepping backwards.

Derek shook his head, trying to get up but failing miserably. "Reid, no!" he screamed although there was no way the man could've heard him through all the traffic. His heart thumped madly. If Spencer would leave now, thinking that this was his fault… "Reid!"

A buss whistled past him, between them. By the time it was gone so was Spencer.

* * *

><p>Spencer's head was a horrendous, chaotic mess while he escaped as fast as he possibly could, at some point finding himself from a buss. It took all his self control not to break down into tears as he sat on his seat, gasping for breath and his head spinning.<p>

This, what he'd done… There was no way he'd go back to his team. His own life being at risk was something he could live with. But endangering them… There was no way he'd ever forgive himself for that.

There was only one person who could help him. That's why he found himself from Dr. Lucas Castro's apartment, sitting on the man's extremely uncomfortable couch and wishing that he was anywhere else in the world.

Dr. Castro's face held a grim look when he finished his story. The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So it's getting out of control. It means that the time is coming closer."

Spencer gulped laboriously, feeling like he'd just smashed right at a wall of bricks. Instinctively his hand flew to his stomach where the thing was kicking and squirming. "It's… coming out now? Tonight?"

Dr. Castro nodded somewhat grimly. "Yes. The process will begin in a few hours."

Spencer attempted to get up but for some reason his feet wouldn't support his weight. His line of vision swayed dangerously. "I… I need to go…", he murmured, his tongue feeling oddly thick. Why was his head so fuzzy? The thing was becoming frantic. "I need to go get to the… to the hospital."

He tried to get up again but this attempt wasn't any more successful than the previous one. He wobbled, everything spinning around him.

What the hell was going on? What…?

And then his eyes strayed to the glass of water on the table before him. He'd only consumed half of it but…

Ice cold truth sank in, making him shiver. He was seeing double when he lifted his gaze with a lot of effort to meet Dr. Castro's eyes. "You…" He couldn't speak out the rest, couldn't even open his mouth properly.

Through blur he watched how the man made his way to him, kneeling down to his level. "Shh, Spencer… Just fall asleep. It'll all be over soon."

Spencer fought with all his might but it wasn't enough. The last thing he heard before the darkness swept him away was the sound of his cell phone ringing for the fifty-second time since he ran away from Derek.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Oh man… That was sort of just waiting to happen, no? (sighs) Poor, infuriatingly stubborn Reid. Let's hope that the others find him before it's too late.

**PLEASE**, let me hear from ya! Leave a note to express your thoughts – was this chapter any good, at all? Hearing from ya would totally make my summer day. (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: The thing is about to come out and Reid is far away from all reliable help. Meanwhile the team tries to track down their genius before it's too late. A surprise arrival shakes things up a little bit.

**ONLY THREE MORE TO GO!**

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope I'll see ya all then.

* * *

><p><strong>AppleTea21<strong>: Awww, I sure will since you asked so nicely. (beams) 'Hope you'll enjoy the story to come.

Huge thank yous for the review!


	7. The Birth

A/N: Yup, I'm back with this 'lil beast. (grins) BUT, before getting on with the story…

THANK YOU, seriously, for your absolutely amazing reviews! You've done miracles to my inspiration, ya know? (HUGS) So thank you!

Awkay… Before I get all mushy let's get back to the business. I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

><p>The Birth<p>

* * *

><p>In the bureau the rest of the remaining team stared at Derek as he finished his story.<p>

David was the first one of them who managed to speak. "So… You're telling me that Reid – _our Reid_ – just tossed you to the other side of the street?"

Derek growled slightly, the irritation making his headache escalate. "Don't you get it? That _wasn't_ Reid! Whatever it is inside him… It took over for a moment, completely."

The others digested his words for a while. Sullen silence filled the room. "He must be horrified", JJ whispered in the end, folding her arms to her chest.

Emily managed to keep her emotions in check, but just barely. Terror shone in her eyes. "Do you have any idea of where he went?"

Derek sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. "My guess, as far away from us as possible. This is Reid we're talking about – there's no way he'll come to us if he thinks that he's a threat."

Aaron nodded, his facial muscles appearing painfully tight. The unit chief's sharp eyes flew towards Penelope, who'd been listening to the conversation with wide, horrified eyes. "Garcia, run a trace on Reid's cell phone. He's not answering it but maybe he still has it along."

Penelope nodded, unable to speak, and hurried to her computer. Derek would've given a lot if he'd had even one word of comfort to offer her. But as it was his mind was completely blank.

As though reading his mind Aaron focused on him. The man's expression was stone hard. "You should go and see a doctor."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere until we've found Reid."

Just one look into his eyes told Aaron that the man had lost the fight before it even began. The unit chief sighed, focusing on Penelope. "Anything?"

She shook her head, appearing close to tears. "I… I can't find a trace." She looked at them all. "I'm so sorry."

JJ ran a hand through her disheveled hair, her eyes darting around without being able to focus on anything. "How are we supposed to find him?"

How someone managed to sneak up on a group of FBI agents was beyond them. The all too familiar female voice sent shivers down their spines. "Maybe I can help you with that."

Derek turned his head much faster than would've been healthy. His heart skipped a beat when he found Elle Greenaway.

* * *

><p>When Spencer woke up he felt… nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the first time in weeks there was no back- or abdominal pain, not even a headache. Just numbness.<p>

He groaned and shifted, desperate to move and ease his muscles. Shock washed over him when he discovered that his wrists were fastened. His eyes flew open and darted around frantically. He lay on some sort of a surgical table, his wrists caught with restraints. His panic only grew as he noticed all the surgical equipment absolutely everywhere around him.

_What the…?_

His eyes kept shifting around, desperate for a way out. Gray walls, a gray ceiling, less than five steps from him a huge, metallic door that seemed to be bolted heavily. So close yet miles away.

And then he heard Dr. Castro's voice. "I see that you're awake. I'm sorry. I was hoping that you wouldn't have to wake up to witness this."

Fighting to keep his breathing under control Spencer examined his situation further. He was shirtless, and it looked like the skin of his abdomen had been handled with disinfectant of some sort. His eyes widened while the reality crashed down on him.

So this was why the doctor had kept him so close…

The thing inside him kept shifting around with terror and the chirping was so loud that it hurt, but this time the sensations were different. Dr. Castro must've given him something while he was unconscious – that's why he was so numb.

He licked his lips and once again attempted to move without much success when the doctor began to approach him, all equipment prepared. Tears, or perhaps something else entirely, blurred his eyes. "No… Please…!"

Dr. Castro met his eyes. There wasn't a hint of remorse on the man's face. "I'm sorry, Spencer. But I need that thing inside you." The man focused on his skin, obviously planning on his next move. "Maybe you'll be lucky. Maybe you'll make it through this alive."

Spencer unleashed a bitter laugh, his head spinning and hurting. The chirping was pounding in his skull. "How big are the chances for that?" he inquired quietly.

Dr. Castro didn't speak, which was most likely for the better. For just this once Spencer was much happier without knowing the numbers. "Just hang in there", the man advised him. "This'll all be over soon."

Spencer swallowed, unable to look away as the doctor made the cut.

* * *

><p>In the bureau it took a while until the team had recovered from the shock enough to start asking questions. It was almost impossible to believe that the unhealthily skinny woman with untidily cut short, filthy hair and a reek of alcohol was the same Elle they used to know.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek managed in the end.

Elle gave him a dry look. "What does it look like?"

"I… I tried to contact you, a while after you left." There was a look of pure shock on Penelope's face. "But… I couldn't find you."

Elle shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I spent three years in a Mexican prison." Her eyes then hardened. "Now, do you want to find Reid or not?"

"I assume that you may know where he is", Aaron stated. There was a bizarre, unreadable expression on his face.

Elle nodded. "He's with Dr. Castro. He called, telling that he'd hurt someone." Her eyes flashed. "Dr. Castro wants that thing growing inside Reid, and won't stop at anything to get it. I tried to warn Reid but Castro had given me something. I passed out. When I woke up there wasn't a trace of him or Reid in the house."

Emily fell a couple of shades paler. "We've gotta find them before Dr. Castro cuts him open to get to the thing."

Penelope nodded furiously. "I'm on it."

While the blonde began to type David looked at Elle with a frown. "How did you find out about that thing in the first place?"

"At a bar", came the instant, obviously honest answer. She shrugged once again. "You're profilers. You know how much and fast people spill when they're drunk and careless." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "This associate of Castro's was there, going on and on about that thing to anyone who would listen. I got curious when he said that it'd planted a seed into a FBI-agent. The guy's description matched perfectly with Reid. I came to Quantico as fast as I could and looked up Castro. I was trying to keep him from hurting Reid." Her eyes grew darker. "Look how well that turned out."

"Do you think Castro in dangerous?" Aaron cut through that trail of thought.

Elle shook her head without hesitation. "He's just a mad scientist who doesn't play well with others. He doesn't even have a gun – he's afraid of them. He avoids all physical confrontations as much as he can."

"I found something!" Penelope practically cried out all of a sudden. "There's… There's this beach house. It's rented under Castro's first name and his mother's maiden name. It's…"

"… his Castle. His very own pride and joy." Elle licked her lips. "Castro… Once, when he was particularly drunk during our night together he slurred that he should take me to his beach house. That it'd be beautiful there. I'm pretty sure that that's where he took Reid."

Derek's eyes flashed. "Then let's get going already."

"Wait." Elle gulped. "We can't just barge in, alright?"

Aaron frowned, impatience flickering in the man's dark eyes. "I thought you said that Castro isn't dangerous."

Elle gave him a look. "_Castro_ isn't what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Spencer didn't feel pain, not exactly. But he did feel Dr. Castro working inside him. He was glad that the man had given him a bucket before starting with the procedure. He vomited at least three times.<p>

The cold sweat on Dr. Castro's forehead didn't make him feel any better. "It's… It's hiding there, in the middle of all those organs." The man's Adam's apple moved restlessly. "I… I'm sorry, but… I don't know what I could do about all this bleeding." The doctor looked directly to his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Spencer's heart thumped beyond all his control. The blood, his blood… He could smell it, taste it. It was highly likely that he was bleeding internally. Tears trickled to his cheeks while he balled his fists, so tightly that nails nearly dug through his skin. "Please…", he whispered, unsure if he would've been able to produce anything louder even if he'd tried. "The hospital… Take me there. Please… They'll…"

Whatever little hope there'd been inside him died along with Dr. Castro's firm shake of a head. "It's too late for you already. I'm sorry, but… Right now that thing inside you is far more valuable than your life could ever be. I'm not going to risk losing it, letting someone else take it."

Whatever sedative Dr. Castro had given him clearly wasn't enough. Little by little he was beginning to experience the agony. Whenever Dr. Castro did something inside him he _felt_ it, as a stab of fire hot pain.

Spencer gasped, his toes twitching while pain waved inside him.

Dr. Castro gave him a look before focusing on his work. "It's almost over already. I… I think I can already see it."

Spencer's head began to spin and turn cloudy. He didn't like how his line of vision darkened just a little bit around the edges. It was only a matter of time, before…

He wasn't sure if he actually moved his head or if it simply lolled to the side. What he saw just then made him shiver. A tiny pool of blood was forming underneath the table. He couldn't lose much more before it'd be too much.

Dr. Castro's voice sounded muffled and static in his ears. "Oh… my God!" The man swallowed, his hands shaking inside him. "It's… It's actually here, Spencer! It's really here."

And then there was the strangest sound Spencer had ever heard. A mixture of the chirping he'd kept hearing and a baby's crying.

Spencer had no idea of where he found the strength to do so but he turned his head with a huge amount of effort, just enough to see the thing in Dr. Castro's arms. His cloudy, nearly glazed over eyes widened.

It… was so close to a human baby in many ways. Ten toes, ten fingers. But the rest was something the kind he'd never, ever seen before. A long tail, a part of which was hidden from him. A bizarre, although somehow beautiful shape of a head. Horrifyingly long, sharp nails. Huge, completely black eyes.

It definitely wasn't from this world.

The thing screamed with fear and displeasure when Dr. Castro took a tighter hold of it, his eyes darkening to such extend that they became unrecognizable. "A female… You're definitely going to help me put an end to the curse your kind brought along." So saying the man was already leaving the room, ignoring the way the thing struggled in his arms.

Tears ran down Spencer's cheeks and he had no idea if they were caused by pain or something else entirely. "No…!"

He tried to reach out a hand but it was already much too late. The door boomed closed, leaving him alone to bleed.

Spencer fought, with absolutely all there was in him, but no amount of effort was enough. The dark swept him away before he even realized what was happening.

The last thing he heard was the thing screaming.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh… (winces) Poor, poor Reid. 'Wonder if there's any way he could walk out of this alive.

BUT… **PLEASE**, leave a review – like it, hate it, couldn't care less? Let me know! It'd seriously mean a lot. (gives puppy's eyes)

IN THE NEXT ONE: Reid's life hangs in a delicate balance. Is it too late already? Meanwhile Dr. Castro's run gets an unexpected end…

I'VE GOT PRETTY MUCH THE REST OF THE STORY WRITTEN. Which means that if you'd like, I can ALMOST promise quick updates…

**ONLY TWO MORE TO GO!**

Until next time, folks! 'Hope you'll all stay tuned.

Take care and enjoy the summer!

* * *

><p><strong>marshall<strong>: Glad to hear that you're eager to read a little bit more. (beams) Awww, of course I came back! There's no way I could've leave this baby unfinished.

'Hope the rest will please ya as well.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Steph<strong>: Heh, in that case welcome aboard, dear! I'm REALLY happy and proud to hear that you decided to give this a chance despite your doubts – AND, even happier to hear that you've enjoyed the read. (beams)

I really hope that you'll keep staying tuned and having a good time.

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	8. The Salvation

A/N: I'm baaack! (grins) And earlier than I expected, too. Hooray?

First off, THANK YOU for all the love you've shown for this story! (GLOMPS) This lil' tale turned out to be a problem child. That's why it's needed your affection to survive – heck, to be ALMOST completed. So thank you!

Awkay… (gulps) This part is always a bit nerve wrecking so I'll just cut the chase. I REALLY hope that this chappy pleases ya!

* * *

><p>The Salvation<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer wasn't sure if he was awake or unconscious, dead or alive, when he felt hands on him all of a sudden. Out of reflex he struggled against the unwanted hold, memories of the knife on his skin attacking him mercilessly. Was Dr. Castro back? What…?<p>

"Reid!" That voice… It wasn't Castro's. _Morgan…?_ "Reid! Spencer! It's… It's okay – it's gonna be okay. We're here. You'll be safe."

A hand took his and squeezed tightly, with reassurance and despair. Spencer wished from the bottom of his heart that he'd had the strength to squeeze back. But at the moment he just wanted to sleep…

"Reid, hey!" The hand squeezed just a little bit tighter. "Don't you dare pass out on me."

"Spence, open your eyes." He could tell that JJ had been crying. He would've given just about anything if he'd been able to comfort her. "Spencer, please… Just… Just open your eyes and look at me. Please."

Spencer couldn't. Frustration burned in his veins, all over his body, taking over the pain he'd been experiencing before. Couldn't they see how tired he was? Why wouldn't they just let him rest?

"Hotch, we're losing him!" Derek's voice had never sounded like that. In a slightly more coherent state of mind he might've been amused. "Where the hell are those medics?"

Spencer felt a tear slide down his cheek although he wasn't actually sad. The feel of the hand wrapped around his was growing far more distant, now. He let himself slide away, towards the inviting gray hue of numbness.

Where were those voices coming from?

"Hang in there, kid."

"… pulse is fading…"

"Reid!"

"…id!"

And then he couldn't see or feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>The hospital's waiting room was far more crowded than on most days when the remaining team camped there with Elle, who'd taken a seat as far away from the others as possible. The tension could've been cut by a knife while she and the team kept casting glimpses towards each other, measuring up. There was a lot of unanswered and unclear between them. Far more than any of them felt ready to face after all that'd happened during the past few hours.<p>

Stood behind the room's glass windowed door Aaron inhaled and exhaled, his eyes on the people occupying the room. He'd just had a talk with the detective responsible for trying to track down and arrest Castro. So far there'd been nothing, absolutely nothing. He had no idea of how he was going to break the news to the team.

If Spencer would…

Just then Derek, who'd been pacing around the room, noticed him. Realizing that there was no other choice he entered the room, immediately becoming the center of everyone's attention. Rage and disappointment flowed through the room when he shook his head slowly. Derek punched the wall with all his might and Aaron fought the urge to wince upon seeing a hint blood on the man's knuckles.

The blood wasn't Derek's, though. He wasn't sure if that made the sight better or worse.

Somewhere on his right Penelope sobbed once. With a sideways glance he saw how JJ, whose own eyes didn't appear exactly dry, wrapped one arm around the blonde. Emily, who was sitting on JJ's other side with a absolutely heart wrenching torn expression, moved her hand slightly closer to JJ's but didn't touch, didn't take the chance of seeking comfort. David, on the other hand, seemed to be completely lost in a world of his own while standing before a window with tightly folded arms, his back to the rest of the group.

Coming to a conclusion that the others wouldn't accept his comfort Aaron turned his attention to Elle who seemed to be deep in thought. After thinking about it for a second he made his way to her and sat down to the chair next to hers.

"This must feel strange for you", he commented.

It took a couple of seconds before Elle replied. "I'm not sure if 'weird' is the word I would use." She was quiet for the longest time, her eyes on the team. "Do you… think that they understand why I couldn't stay?"

Aaron couldn't speak for a while. Instead he let his eyes wander on the team. He saw the haunted look in JJ's eyes. The marks terror had left on Penelope's innocent face. The heavy weight on David's shoulders. How Emily's hand went subconsciously to the scar Ian Doyle had left. The demons in Derek. Aaron swallowed thickly, feeling much colder than before. "With what they've seen and been through… I think they all do."

Once again it was heavily quiet until Elle spoke in a voice he barely heard. "After I left I… started a letter to Reid, you know? Several times. I know how heavily he takes being abandoned. But somehow… the words just never really fit together." Her eyes darkened, became those he'd seen far too often after she'd been shot. "Now I wish I had made them."

Aaron didn't know what to say. Instead he did something completely against his nature. He wasn't sure which one was more shocking – that he took her hand, or that she actually squeezed back, feebly but still.

It must've been silent between them for at least five minutes before Aaron found his voice. "Thank you."

Elle looked at him with genuine surprise on her face. "For what?"

His eyes softened ever so slightly. "For coming back."

Elle simply nodded, the look in her eyes turning into something a little less painful. And somehow that was enough. For now.

Every single one of them tensed up when the room's door opened. Stood there before them was a rather beautiful, visibly exhausted female doctor of Aaron's age._ Langley, D. MD._ There was a look that chilled them all in her ice blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Dr. Lucas Castro had never been a particularly lucky man. That's why he was stunned by the fact that he managed to slip past all the roadblocks put together to catch him. The local police was one step too slow.<p>

He winced, putting a hand on a hastily bandaged, still oozing wound on his arm. Perhaps lucky wouldn't be the best word to use. The thing hadn't gone with him easily. He knew that there had to be at least thirty deep gashes all over his body, one particularly nasty one of his face. A millimetre to the left and one of his eyes would've been damaged. It'd taken a horseload of Propofol to put the thing to sleep. At the moment it was firmly asleep in the sports bag he barely managed to carry with his injuries.

He swallowed upon taking a look at his hands. He honestly couldn't tell if the blood he saw was his or Spencer's. Unpleasant flashbacks filled his head.

_You did the right thing_, he told himself. _You need this thing. You started this experiment. You have to bring it to an end._

He trembled with startle upon hearing screeching behind him. Spinning around rapidly he saw a truck that was slowing down. As soon as the vehicle stopped the driver – a man in his late fifties with barely any hair or teeth – peered out. "Are you lost, mate?"

Lucas nodded, barely managing to stiffle a bitter laugh. "Yeah. You could say that." He swallowed, shivering slightly from the wind and pain. "Are you headed north?"

The driver nodded. "Sure thing. Hop in."

He didn't have to be told twice. Flashing the driver a look of gratitude he climbed into the vehicle without hesitation. He sighed with contentment when warmth wrapped around him.

"Holy damn!" The driver was staring directly at his injuries and it wasn't until then he realized that he should've done a better job with hiding them. The man's eyes were wide. "What the hell happened to you?"

Lucas gulped, shifting restlessly. He could've sworn that the thing moved in the bag although it was impossible. "It's… a long story." He then forced a smile, desperate to direct the conversation elsewhere. "Thank you so much for the ride."

The driver waved a hand. "Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." A large, oily hand was offered his way. "I'm Mitch."

Lucas accepted the hand cautiously, his lip twitching with the fake smile. "Spencer."

As the huge vehicle began to move Lucas had a nasty feeling that his luck was about run out soon. He would've been even surer if he'd known of the '45 on Mitch's belt.

"So…", Mitch began slowly, a dangerous look appearing to his eyes. Suddenly the car's doors became locked. "Are you gonna tell me what's in your bag or should I take a look… _Spencer_?"

* * *

><p>How psychiatric nurse Divya Stones, who'd just celebrated her fifty-second birthday, ended up working in the ICU was a mystery even to herself. Almost daily she was face to face with just how precious and fragile a human life could be. She'd watched a lot of people fighting for their lives.<p>

Dr. Spencer Reid was definitely a fighter. With the blood loss, the damage done to his intestines and the infection he got from Dr. Castro's far from sterile surgery it was a miracle that the man was still alive. He _shouldn't have_ been alive after all that yet there he was, holding on with all his might. Now he'd just have to wake up.

To wake up, and face a long road of physical and emotional recovery. Divya had a fairly clear picture of everything Spencer had gone through. After something like that… he was going to need a lot of time and help.

But at least he wasn't alone. It'd been five days from his surgery and so far there'd always been someone beside him, whether it was day or night. Divya could tell that every fever spike and complication tore his friends apart inside. She didn't know how many more of those heart wrenching expressions she'd be able to stand. Every time her shift began she sent a tiny prayer that she'd finally see Spencer awake.

No such luck this time, either, she discovered upon entering the room. This time a dark haired woman with troubled eyes – Elle, wasn't it? – was sitting beside Spencer's bed, watching a telenovela like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. Divya wondered if the woman noticed that she was holding one of Spencer's hands – or that the man's fingers were curled ever so slightly, almost holding on.

Surprise rendered Divya speechless for a moment. She cleared her throat, managing to catch Elle's attention, and smiled. "How's the patient doing?" she inquired.

Elle took a deep breath. "Still not awake." The woman's eyes stared at her demandingly. "Have there been any changes?"

Divya wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or roll her eyes. This woman was quite possibly the most impatient person she'd ever met. "Let's take a look." She glanced towards Spencer's vitals and blinked twice. Could it be…?

Her eyes shifted rapidly towards Spencer's. True enough, his eyelids were fluttering ever so slightly. She was almost sure that she saw a tiny frown on his face.

She glanced towards Elle with a bright grin. "Guess what?" She refocused on Spencer. "It looks like our doctor here is finally done with his nap."

Elle's eyes widened slightly before they focused on Spencer's face. The woman's hand seemed to tremble slightly as it wrapped a little more tightly around Spencer's. Even a word wasn't spoken but Elle's body told absolutely everything necessary. Divya wished that Spencer was listening.

It looked like he was. Because after a couple of agonizingly long moments Spencer unleashed a tiny, pained moan, moving his free hand weakly to his abdomen. The frown on his face deepened considerably.

Elle swallowed, her eyes becoming unreadable. "I… I know that it hurts, Reid. But… You need to open your eyes, alright? Look at me."

A second ticked by, then another, and Divya found herself holding her breath while waiting. Then, ever so slowly, Spencer's bleary eyes opened. Divya had never seen anyone go as stiff as Elle did just then.

It took a while before Spencer's eyes focused enough to allow him to see Elle, and even longer before he seemed to believe that she was there. When things clicked together he first blinked twice, if possible falling just a little bit paler than before. And then he smiled. His fingers tightened slightly around Elle's.

Divya didn't have the slightest idea of the story behind those two. But Spencer's smile, his acceptance, seemed to shake something inside Elle. Seeing all the emotions appearing to the woman's usually stoic face made Divya's own eyes water slightly with movement.

Maybe now the healing could finally begin, for both of those two.

When Spencer's eyes closed all of a sudden and his hand went slack once more fear flashed on Elle's face for a brief second. Divya took a look at Spencer's vitals, then gave the other woman a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry, he just fell asleep. He'll be dozing off like that a lot for a few days."

Elle nodded, relaxing visibly. Then, most likely for the first time since taking a seat that day, she let go of Spencer's hand and began to make her way towards the room's door, rubbing her eyes. "I… Morgan's in the cafeteria. I'll get him and notify the others."

Divya nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on Spencer in the meantime."

Elle gave her a look of gratitude, then glanced towards Spencer for a couple of seconds before leaving the room. For both their sakes Divya hoped that it wasn't the last time Elle would come to visit Spencer.

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, Divya made her way to Spencer and pushed a strayed strand of hair from his forehead with a gentle touch. "I know that you've had it rough, sweetie", she whispered. "But there's a lot of people waiting for you to open those pretty eyes once more. You won't have to go through this fight alone."

* * *

><p>TBC, for a tiny epilogue.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: And so the story ALMOST reaches its end. Thank goodness, Reid's alive! But… What happened to the thing? Is the connection between it and Reid really gone?

I really hope that this chapter wasn't too Elle-centric for you. I just felt the need to wrap up her story, role and purpose in this story. There won't be a glimpse of her in the epilogue (which'll consist only of two scenes).

I'm in a bit of a hurry so I've gotta start tuning out. (pouts) **PLEASE**, leave a review – let me know if this chapter was any good, at all! Pwease…? I've got some virtual ice cream to sweeten the deal… (winks)

Until next time, folks! 'Hope ya'll stay tuned for the epilogue.

Peace out!

* * *

><p><strong>Deathangle23<strong>: It was, wasn't it? (grins) I'm REALLY glad to hear that you've enjoyed that ride! (beams) 'Hope the next one turns out as good.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Morning Glory<strong>: Poor Reid, no? (sighs) Let's hope that all this turns out for the better for him – and I guess for the… thing as well.

I'm afraid that there won't be a pairing in this story. But worry not, there'll be pairing stories from me in the future. And some of them won't be MorganxReid. (grins)

I'm really glad that you've been sticking around for this long! (beams) I really hope that the final chapter(s) turn out worth it.

Massive thank yous for the review!


	9. Epilogue

A/N: (I hope that this update doesn't take place during the blackout, but this is my ONLY chance to update in DAYS, so…) (winces)

I CANNOT believe that this is the final chapter already! (Already, being a very relative term…) Gosh! But, before actually getting to the story…

THANK YOU so much for absolutely all your love and support! It's kept this story floating and sent me sky high with joy. So thank you! I TRULY hope that you'll find this chapter worth all the waiting and expectations.

Awkay… I suppose it's go time, eh? (gulps) I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ten Days Later<em>

* * *

><p>Spencer had always hated hospitals beyond all belief and his recent experiences with doctors didn't exactly help with the matter. That's why he couldn't breathe freely until that afternoon, while slumping into Derek's car.<p>

The older man smirked, starting the vehicle. "Ready to go home, kid?"

Spencer nodded with utmost sincerity. "Yeah." A cold shudder crossed him, forcing him to add a inaudible "Thank you". After what he'd done to Derek… It was hard to believe that the man still trusted him enough to let him into the older agent's car.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been driving, neither feeling any particular need to talk, until Spencer heard something that made his skin crawl. He gasped, his hand flying instinctively to his stomach.

Chirping.

His head turned rapidly to the right, only to spot several birds sitting on the branches of a nearby tree. He wasn't entirely sure why a wave of disappointment and crushing sadness went through him. Almost like he'd been missing something.

"Reid?" There was a look of worry on Derek's face. "Are you okay?"

Spencer hesitated for a moment. Derek would probably think that he was out of his mind but… He swallowed, then licked his lips and looked away. "Would you… think that I'm crazy if I'd say that I… miss it, somehow?"

Derek took his time before answering. The right words were obviously hard to find. "Considering what you've been through… I'd say that anything you feel is normal." They took a turn to the right. "That thing… It formed a bond with you. It sneaked into your body and head without asking your permission. It's only to be expected that you're confused."

For some reason those words didn't make Spencer feel a lot better. His hand remained on his stomach, no longer feeling any life inside it. His eyes stung hellishly, forcing him to blink rapidly. "Yeah… I guess so."

They stopped to a red light. Even without looking he felt Derek's eyes on him. The man sighed. "Look… I know that you went through a hell. I can't even imagine what it was like. But… You're alive. You pulled through. And that thing… I'll make damn sure that it never comes anywhere near you again." There was a beat's pause while the car moved once more. "It's over now."

Spencer merely nodded, unable to speak. His eyes remained on the view outside the car, on the shadows that seemed to slip everywhere. He wondered what Derek would say if he'd voice what was troubling his mind.

Something like this… Could it ever be really over?

Did he want it to be over?

* * *

><p><em>Six Months Later<em>

* * *

><p>Dr. Janet Miller was a woman of science and facts. At the age of forty-two she was a sharp, highly respected professional who couldn't be upsetted by anything or anyone. For all those reasons she'd been hired by CIA's secret laboratory. What she faced today, however, rocked the foundations of everything she'd ever believed in.<p>

She rubbed her tired, brown eyes and tied her long, pale brown hair to a ponytail before making her way to her colleague and partner for four years, Dr. Natalie Gibson. "What do we have?" she inquired.

The expression on Natalie's face was the first warning – she'd never seen that kind of a look in the thirty-eight year old's gray eyes. The younger woman's short and curly red hair was a mess. "You'll have to see it to believe it." Natalie went on while they walked. "It… was found next to the completely shredded body of someone by the name of Mitch Garson from some sort of a cage. There was blood all over it. No one knows how long ago the kill took place. According to Adam Mirren from animal patrol, who was the first to arrive to the scene, there was no doubt over whether it killed that poor man or not. It was… hissing, and purring. Mirren couldn't tell if it sounded happy or scared. He called for backup immediately. It took ten tranquilizer darts from the police squad that arrived to take it down. That dosage should've killed the thing but the first five only got it upset and aggressive."

Janet shivered while they climbed down the stairs separating them from a heavy metallic door that needed a security code- and clearance to open. "Are you sure that it's not just some sort of a mutation?"

Natalie nodded, typing in the code. "Hell yes." She'd never heard the woman swear before. The eyes meeting hers as the door opened were filled with excitement and fear. "Like I said, you'll have to see it to believe it."

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could've prepared Janet for what she faced when they entered the room. For what was inside the bulletproof walls of the cage in the middle of the room.

The first thing that met them were the horrifying, wrenching screams. Those, and claws scratching the cage with absolutely all of the beast's might.

"Put your hands to your ears", Natalie adviced, her voice barely carrying to where Janet stood rooted to the spot. "It's angry again."

It wasn't until then Janet got a good luck at the creature that was banging the walls of its cage, visibly desperate for a way out. It… was so close to a human child in many ways, and absolutely nothing alike at the same time. Ten toes, ten fingers. A long tail, a part of which was hidden from her. A bizarre, although somehow beautiful shape of a head. Horrifyingly long, sharp nails. Huge, completely black eyes that had fear and rage flickering in them.

Then those eyes met hers, stared directly at her. She could've sworn that she saw tears running down its cheeks. And it screamed once more.

Janet's eyes widened dramatically. At the moment there was only one thing she managed to utter. "Holy shit…!"

* * *

><p>It was getting horribly late and Penelope was almost falling asleep behind her desk when the sound of her cell phone ringing startled her. Expecting it to be Kevin – complaining that she was working too hard again – she took a look and blinked. A unfamiliar number.<p>

She picked up cautiously, shivering at the shadows everywhere around her. Why was she so jumpy today? "Penelope Garcia."

"_Oh, thank God!_" It took a second before she recognized the voice of Trevor McKenzie. When they were fifteen they were best friends. She hadn't heard from him in over five years. Knowing him and his dangerous lifestyle, she'd only been able to hope and pray that he was still alive.

She frowned, terror sneaking in. "Trevor? What's wrong?"

He swallowed loudly. "_I… know that these days you're a FBI, that you present cases to your… team. I've… got something, but… I'm not sure if you'll want this one._" He was gloriously drunk, or perhaps high. There was a pause. "_Don't think that I'm crazy, okay? Because I'm not. But… Someone, or something, has been attacking people in the shelter where I'm staying. Five men have been attacked. Three of them… They were butchered, brutally. But two… They ended up pregnant, Penny. Pregnant. Then they… disappeared._" By then Trevor was crying. "_I'm scared._"

Penelope barely heard him, for it took all she had to breathe and to not pass out. Her heartbeat sped up while her eyes widened. It took less than a flash for the memories to resurface.

Spencer… The thing that attacked him… There couldn't be that many of those monsters lurking around. Either it was whatever the hell he carried, or what turned his life into a nightmare.

"_Penny?_" Trevor sounded desperate. "_Can you help me?_"

She had absolutely no clue. Whatever it was after Trevor's friends… It couldn't be human. Quite possibly it wasn't even completely from this world. But still, for Spencer… "Where… Where are you? I need to know where the…" Her frail voice was lost completely. "… deaths took place."

"_In Quantico, Virginia. Right where you are, Penny._"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I… can't believe that it's over! (gawks, and gasps) Is it weird that I feel sorry for that… baby-thingy?

I must admit that I'm toying with the idea of writing a sequel for this lil' beast. I don't make any promises but who knows what future might bring.

**PLEASE**, leave a review – let me know if you enjoyed this final piece! I'm always a bit nervous when it comes to final chapters so it'd mean a lot. I've got some ice-cream as a reward… (winks)

BUT, before I tune out… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for sticking around for this whole ride! It's been long, bumpy and many times I was sure that it'd never be finished. You can't even imagine how happy I am that you never gave up on this. So thank you!

Awkay… I've gotta get going now. Until next time, folks, with whichever project that may be!

Take care!

* * *

><p><strong>Deathangle23<strong>: I'm really glad to hear that you've enjoyed the ride. (beams) 'Hope the rest turns out worthy of your expectations.

Gigantic thank yous for the review!


End file.
